


Laissez-moi vous en parler

by Malohkeh



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crossover, Friendship, Humans as Pokemon, Origin Story, Team as Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: Hotch sourit.- Non, dit-il en frôlant de la main sa ceinture, où cinq pokeball étaient suspendues de manière rassurante aux six emplacements percés dans le cuir épais. Je n’étais pas seul, j’avais mon équipe.-  Votre… équipe ? aboya Jackson. Vos Pokemon ? Ce groupe sous-entrainé et sauvage, ces incontrôlables...- Mon équipe, le coupa Hotch sans hésiter. Si vous doutez d’eux, laissez-moi vous en parler.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Me Tell You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337538) by [Deejaymil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejaymil/pseuds/Deejaymil). 



 

\- Agent Hotchner. Nous sommes inquiets par la décision irréfléchie que vous avez prise d’aller seul…

\- Je n’étais pas seul.

\- …désarmé…

\- Je n’étais pas désarmé.

\- …et _sans_ renforts dans un endroit contrôlé par des personnes connues pour être hostiles ! Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer !

Hotch ne sourcilla pas. Il fit glisser son regard d’un membre du conseil à l’autre. Jackson, Harris, Strauss… un par un. Il s’assura qu’ils sachent qu’ils ne l’intimidaient pas. Aaron Hotchner était beaucoup de choses, mais rarement intimidé.

\- Il fallait que ce soit fait, dit-il finalement en se tenant droit, confiant en sa défense. Les membres de l’organisation connue sous le nom de Conseil des Quatre font l’objet d’une enquête depuis des années pour leur participation suspectée à une série de meurtres violents, des meurtres tels que ceux dont les membres de ce conseil ont été protégés. Ils devaient être arrêtés.

Strauss se leva, et ses paumes claquèrent contre le bois poli du bureau qui les séparait. A ses pieds, le Persian qu’elle gardait à ses cotés se leva également, les lèvres retroussés dans un avertissement étincelant.

\- Vous avez donc décidé que _vous_ seriez le héros qui irait seul à l’intérieur ?

Hotch sourit.

\- Non, dit-il en frôlant de la main sa ceinture, où cinq pokeball étaient suspendues de manière rassurante aux six emplacements percés dans le cuir épais. Je n’étais pas seul, j’avais mon équipe.

- Votre… équipe ? aboya Jackson. Vos Pokemon ? Ce groupe sous-entraîné et sauvage, ces incontrôlables… 

- Mon équipe, le coupa Hotch sans hésiter. Si vous doutez de mon équipe, laissez-moi vous en parler.


	2. Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily fait de l’excès de zèle car elle n’a pas encore l’impression de faire partie de l’équipe. C’est pourtant le cas.

 

\- Bonjour ma jolie. Mais regardez-moi ça, elle a l’air bien plus en forme que la dernière fois que je l’ai vu, sourit le dresseur en face d’eux.

Il se tenait au centre d’une pièce entièrement glacée, et arborait une expression aussi froide que le sol métallique qui scintillait sous leurs pieds. Les chaussures de Hotch dérapaient sur la surface glissante quand il avança sur le champ de bataille, le visage brulant à cause du froid. Derrière lui, les serres de Dave cliquetaient sur l’acier.

A ses cotés, le poil d’Emily se hérissait tandis qu’elle arquait son dos couleur crème et grondait profondément en direction de l’homme qui les attendait. Ses yeux brillaient d’une lueur rouge, et le métal sifflait et crépitait autour de ses pattes délicates alors qu’elle réchauffait l’air autour d’elle, rendant le froid plus supportable.

\- Ian Doyle, vous êtes en état d’arrestation pour de multiples accusations de trafic international de Pokémons et cinq meurtres, aboya Hotch en sentant son équipe se déployer derrière lui pour bloquer la sortie. Je vous conseille de ne pas résister.

Le grondement d’Emily s’intensifia.

 _Ian Doyle, alias « Valhalla »_ fit une petite voix rauque au fond de l’esprit de Hotch.

Spencer apparut avec un _twop_ , lévitant juste à coté du biceps droit de Hotch, sa sacoche pendant gauchement contre lui. L’Abra faisait, sans prendre en compte sa queue, à peine la taille du bras de Hotch. Il n’avait cependant pas besoin d’être grand quand il avait son cerveau.

_Terroriste de l’IRA devenu tueur en série. Spécialisé dans le type glace. Emily n’est pas un bon choix, cela dit, Hotch. Avec les doubles types, la plupart des Pokémons de Doyle vont contrer la grande efficacité de ses attaques feu par la résistance d’un type eau._

\- Hé, rétorqua Doyle en glissant sa main dans sa poche pour en tirer une Hyper Ball jaune et noire qu’il fit tourner dans sa main. Est-ce _vraiment_ la raison de votre présence, Aaron ? A cause de ces irritants petits traités internationaux ? Ou bien êtes-vous ici à cause… d’ _elle_? Même si, je dois bien avouer… je suis heureux que vous ayez appris à cette petite garce précoce comment se rendre utile.

Emily rugit, la fourrure et ses queues crépitant, et se jeta vers lui. L’Hyper Ball roula entre les doigts du criminel et fit apparaître un Lamantine ondoyant qui atterrit brutalement devant le délicat Feunard, puis émit un rugissement retentissant.

\- Elle va s’en sortir, dit Hotch en s’avançant sur l’espace de combat.

Spencer fit entendre un son trahissant sa nervosité, tandis que sa queue tressaillait.

\- Elle n’a jamais été du genre à accepter qu’on lui dise _non_.

 

* * *

 

 

> \- Il y a eu une erreur, dit Hotch en fixant le Pokémon replié sur lui-même avec mauvaise humeur sur son canapé.
> 
> Son manteau de fourrure rousse était gonflé de colère et ses deux queues tremblaient d’irritation.
> 
> \- Je n’ai pas approuvé ce transfert.
> 
> \- Hmm, je ne crois pas, le contredit Strauss.
> 
> Dave se glissa à coté d’eux, les serres éraflant le tapis _exactement_ comme Strauss le détestait, et il fit cliquer son bec comme pour dire _et voilà, ça recommence._
> 
> _Ferme-la si ce n’est pas pour aider_ , voulait rétorquer Hotch d’une voix tranchante au Roucarnage arrogant.
> 
> \- Bien, je vais vous laisser avec le nouveau membre de votre équipe.
> 
> Et sur ces mots, elle partit. Hotch baissa les yeux vers le Goupix qui soutenait son regard sans peur, ses yeux d’un brun-roux profond plissés de méfiance.
> 
> \- Spencer, peux-tu dire à…
> 
> Il s’arrêta et regarda le formulaire d’admission sur son bureau. Spencer apparut sur le papier, cachant le texte, tandis que les griffes de ses pattes avant s’accrochaient au bord du bureau pour qu’il puisse se pencher et regarder le Goupix.
> 
> _Elle s’appelle Emily_ , envoya-t-il avec espoir. Sa queue balaya le bureau quand il perdit l’équilibre, avant de tomber en avant dans un bruit de cliquetis puis de se téléporter à nouveau pour s’asseoir à coté du Pokémon renard.
> 
> _Elle dit qu’il n’y a pas d’erreur. Elle est censée commencer avec nous aujourd’hui._
> 
> \- Je suis désolé pour la confusion, mais on t’a mal informée, dit Hotch avec raideur à Emily, avant de se tourner pour sortir. Excuse-moi. Suis-moi, Spencer.
> 
> Spencer le suivit en lévitant derrière lui, la ceinture force qu’il avait transformée en cravate-maison soigneusement mise dans son gilet. Le seul Pokémon du bureau qui ressentait le besoin de _s’habiller_ , et ce pour confirmer sa position. En dehors de Penelope, qui s’habillait pour… eh bien, être elle-même.
> 
> _Je l’aime bien_ , intervint nerveusement Spencer, ses grandes oreilles rejetées en arrière. _Je veux dire par là… elle pourrait être un atout pour l’équipe._
> 
> \- Non, affirma Hotch. Et c’est définitif.
> 
> La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c’était d’un autre Pokémon non-évolué et tête brulée dans son équipe.
> 
> Pas après Elle.

 

* * *

 

Spencer tournait autour de Hotch, lequel suivait le Feunard du regard sans que son langage corporel ne montre la tension qu’il ressentait. Le Lamantine s’éleva, jetant Emily dans l’ombre alors qu’il se dressait au dessus de sa tête, prêt à heurter la créature plus petite que lui avec un coup puissant à en briser les os. Emily fit un bond en arrière, agile même sur ce sol traitre, les pattes rougies de sang à cause des éclats de glace éparpillés par la puissante attaque onde boréale du Lamantine.

Plus rapide que le phoque massif, elle évita l’attaque mortelle et atterrit avec un soupir de satisfaction hors de portée de l’onde de choc.

\- Spencer, dit Hotch à voix basse en se tournant pour regarder Doyle dans les yeux. Peut-elle encaisser un coup ?

Spencer pivota lentement sur lui-même avec un bruit fredonnant pendant qu’il communiquait avec son amie. _Oui_ , répondit-il finalement en se repliant sur lui-même, les pattes contre son torse. Mécontent. _Représailles ?_

\- Représailles, confirma Hotch.

Emily rugit avec triomphe en entendant la permission qu’il lui donnait à contrecœur.

Elle n’avait que la vengeance en tête, et Hotch espérait qu’il n’avait pas fait une erreur en lui permettant de l’obtenir.

 

* * *

 

 

> Se trouver dans la même pièce que Derek sortit de sa Pokéball était toujours une expérience particulière. Surtout quand le reste de l’équipe était entassé avec eux, tous penchés sur l’écran luisant de l’ordinateur que Spencer faisait léviter à l’angle approprié pour que les bras courtauds du Leveinard puissent aisément atteindre le clavier sur les touches duquel il tapait rapidement.
> 
> Hotch s’approcha d’avantage. Derrière lui, un bec donna de petits coups sur son épaule.
> 
> \- Attend, ordonna-t-il.
> 
> Un souffle lui répondit, et le bec continua de lui donner des coups.
> 
> \- Bon sang, Dave, j’ai dit attend ! Spencer, que dit-il ?
> 
> L’Abra leva les yeux, la tête inclinée. _Euh. Je ne… Il dit « non »._
> 
> Dave poussa un cri de colère.
> 
> \- C’est vraiment ce qu’il dit ? demanda Hotch alors qu’il entendait à nouveau les serres sur le tapis.
> 
> Derek tourna son imposante tête pour les regarder tous les deux, et faillit éborgner Hotch au passage avec sa corne. Trop encombrant, et _de loin_ , pour entrer dans le placard que Penelope avait revendiqué comme son « espace technique ». Les Nidoking étaient beaucoup de choses, mais rarement « adaptés à des placards ». Au moins, JJ y entrait aisément ; le Draco était enroulé autour des larges épaules du Nidoking, et son étroit museau reposait sur l’autre épaule de Hotch.
> 
> _Je paraphrase. « Non », c’est l’idée générale._
> 
> Penelope poussa un cri joyeux. Elle tourna ensuite la tête pour jeter un coup d’œil vers Hotch, et les multiples perles et bracelets qui maculaient d’une multitude de couleur sa fourrure rose tintèrent joyeusement. Spencer leva légèrement l’ordinateur, et de là où il se trouvait, Hotch pouvait voir un dossier personnel.
> 
> _Elle est d’Interpol_ , dit Spencer, étonné, en changeant légèrement de position pour regarder l’écran. _Oh. Oh… ils l’ont donnée en cadeau à un trafiquant d’arme pour une mission sous couverture… ça… ça ne s’est pas bien terminé, Hotch._
> 
> L’estomac de Hotch se tordit douloureusement.
> 
> \- Il a tué son dresseur, lut-il sur l’écran en serrant les poings. Il l’a utilisée comme appât et a tué son dresseur quand celui-ci a tenté de la sauver…
> 
> Dans ce petit espace, entouré de ses Pokémon, il ne savait que trop bien comment certaines personnes pouvaient maltraiter ceux qu’ils étaient censés protéger. Mais cela ne rendait pas la situation plus facile à digérer.
> 
> Spencer hocha tristement la tête. _C’est très probablement pour cette raison qu’elle est restée sous-développée. Les queues des Goupix se développent à la mesure de leur amour pour leurs dresseurs. Si Emily a été abusée, alors… Dave dit qu’on devrait la prendre avec nous._
> 
> \- Pourquoi ?
> 
> Hotch se tourna pour faire face à son premier Pokémon, l’oiseau géant renommé au sein du FBI pour ses aptitudes au combat. Hotch n’était ni le premier ni le meilleur dresseur qu’il avait eu, et l’oiseau _adorait_ le lui rappeler.
> 
> \- Elle va être intenable. Capricieuse. Je ne suis pas un psy, Dave. Je ne peux pas la prendre avec moi simplement parce qu’elle a été blessée par le passé, peu importe combien de vous allez m’y implorer du regard.
> 
> A ses mots, Penelope et JJ détournèrent les yeux d’un air coupable.
> 
> Il y eut une seconde de silence, puis : _Il dit : parce qu’elle a plus de potentiel qu’elle le pense_ , relaya Spencer. _Elle est de la ligne évolutive des Feunards, Hotch. Et ça dit que l’homme qui a tué son dresseur… il est toujours en liberté._
> 
> \- Et ?
> 
> _Les Feunards n’oublient jamais le tort qui leur a été fait. Et ils ne pardonnent jamais._

 

* * *

 

Ils tressaillirent tous quand l’onde boréale frappa Emily au flanc dans une fontaine arc-en-ciel de chaleur. Ses pattes arrières se dérobèrent sous elle et son corps alla rouler jusqu’à s’immobiliser, inerte, au sol.

A sa taille, les trois Pokéballs contenant Derek, JJ et Penelope vibrèrent de tension. A coté de son bras, Spencer était figé, le museau tourné vers son amie.

Emily ne se releva pas. Hotch la fixa du regard.

 _Elle a dit qu’elle pouvait encaisser !_ souffla Spencer. Il tremblait quasiment, et agitait ses griffes comme s’il peinait à se retenir d’aller toucher la silhouette crème sur le sol métallique.

Et elle ne se relevait pas.

Le Lamantine prépara une autre attaque. Il ouvrit la bouche. Des couleurs scintillaient à l’intérieur.

Hotch attrapa une Pokéball et se prépara. A l’intérieur, Derek était furieux et prêt au combat.

\- Oui… répondit-il à Spencer, parcourut par l’horreur.

Il aurait _dû_ savoir qu’elle mentait. Il aurait dû le savoir !

\- …mais quand a-t-elle déjà admis avoir besoin d’aide ?

L’onde boréale grésilla tandis que la Pokéball quittait la main de Hotch, et –

 

* * *

 

 

> Il trouva Spencer assis au centre de son bureau, les pattes s’agitant sur une vieille machine que Penelope leur avait donné. Il y avait une quantité ridicule de disques éparpillés autour de lui ; certains tordus et brulés, certains craquelés en leur milieu, d’autres rayés à cause de ses griffes.
> 
> \- Que fais-tu ? demanda curieusement Hotch en se penchant pour mieux voir.
> 
> Spencer avait trouvé comment fonctionnait la machine à CT des mois auparavant. Depuis, il était parvenu à créer un nombre appréciable de capacités d’entrainement. Y compris pour lui, bien qu’il ne combatte jamais.
> 
> C’était vraiment étrange d’avoir des Pokémon qui s’entrainaient par eux-mêmes, cependant cela ne dérangeait vraiment pas Hotch. Il avait confiance en son équipe. Il avait confiance en Spencer.
> 
> _J’essaie de créer des capacités feu_ , dit Spencer après un long moment. Ses griffes cliquetaient sur les petits boutons alors qu’il entrait des suites interminables d’équations mathématiques dans la machine à l’écran vacillant. _Ils sont plus délicats que les types sol. Plus… réactifs._
> 
> \- Explosifs, il semblerait, commenta Hotch en poussant doucement du pied les CT toujours brulantes. Pourquoi fais-tu des capacités de feu ? Pour Emily ?
> 
> Spencer acquiesça lentement en se tassant sur lui-même. _Je pensais que… peut-être… elle aimerait_ , dit-il finalement d’un air timide, les oreilles baissées.
> 
> Hotch sourit :
> 
> \- Je pense qu’elle va adorer, acquiesça-t-il en grattant l’Abra derrière ses grandes oreilles, juste à cet endroit qui tirait toujours du petit Pokémon un bruit sourd de contentement.
> 
> Et elle adora. Mais cela ne sembla que la pousser encore davantage à se dépasser.
> 
> Trois mois plus tard, il trouva Spencer perché sur la barrière, à regarder dans le crépuscule de la nuit hivernale Emily qui crachait un flot continu de feu sur une cible, tout en dansant autour sur ses pattes sombres afin d’éviter d’être touchée par un éclat.  Ses queues flottaient derrière elle ; quatre, où il n’en avait eu autrefois que deux.
> 
> \- Cela fait combien de temps qu’elle s’entraine ? questionna Hotch en s’appuyant sur un des piliers.
> 
> Spencer semblait fatigué, à bout de force. Hotch se glissa derrière lui, laissa le Pokémon s’appuyer contre lui et se détendre dans ses bras.
> 
> _Des heures_ , murmura Spencer. Sa queue ondulait lentement sous lui, et le bout tressaillait. _Pourquoi est-elle si dure avec elle-même ? Elle nous a. Elle n’a plus besoin d’être seule désormais._
> 
> Hotch aurait aimé connaître la réponse à cette question.

 

* * *

 

Emily roula hors de la trajectoire en grondant, les pattes et les yeux entourés d’une aura violette, et la technique de ténèbres qu’elle conjurait tourbillonna en elle et s’échappa de son corps, se nourrissant des dégâts qu’elle avait subits suite à la première attaque.

Elle poussa un hurlement, la vague de représailles fila vers le Lamantine pour le frapper avec toute la force du rayon original combiné à la fureur d’Emily, envoyant la bête rouler au sol.

 _Vibrobscur !_ cria Reid. Derek rugit son accord, libéré de sa balle et tendu au bord du champ de bataille. Il y avait du sang sur la glace autour des pattes d’Emily, du sang sur sa fourrure blanche, ses queues trainaient sur le sol et les poils sombres de son échine étaient dressés. Elle semblait démoniaque. Folle.

Dangereuse.

Au sol, autour d’elle, invoqué par les pouvoirs psychique de l’esprit furieux du Feunard, des sphères de lumière violet-noir se formèrent, luisant d’un éclat douceâtre. Elles tourbillonnèrent autour d’Emily, se nourrissant de sa colère. Elles s’assombrirent. Se resserrèrent. Elle visa et, avec un grognement, fit un unique pas en avant vers le Lamantine qui chancelait. Comme si on les avait lancés, les cercles disparurent avec un «  _srick_  » et _se matérialisèrent_ à nouveau autour du Pokémon ciblé, le jetant à terre.

Le Lamantine poussa un cri de douleur. Les ténèbres tourbillonnaient autour de lui, pulsèrent une fois, deux fois, puis…

Il disparut dans un éclat blanc alors que Doyle le rappelait. Hotch s’autorisa un sourire.

 _Fantastique, Emily !_ s’exclama Reid, pivotant dans les airs.

Un Lippoutou remplaça le Lamantine, sifflant horriblement en atterrissant au sol pour ensuite glisser vers le Feunard haletant.

D’un seul mouvement, Spencer et Emily se tournèrent l’un vers l’autre. Tous deux affichaient un air satisfait.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle a en tête ? interrogea Hotch en haussant un sourcil devant leur ravissement.

 _Boutefeu_ , fredonna Spencer avec un cri de joie, et Emily aboya avec enthousiasme, des flammes montant dans sa gorge. _Putain oui !_

Cette dernière exclamation venant davantage d’Emily que de Spencer, Hotch ne releva pas.

 

* * *

 

 

> Emily était mise à pied.
> 
> _Dave veut que je vous dise que vous pourriez avoir eu une réaction un peu disproportionnée_ , relaya Spencer, l’air infiniment mal à l’aise à être pris entre un Hotch furieux et un Dave tout aussi hors de lui. _Oh… il dit que je ne suis pas autorisé à paraphraser. Ses mots exacts étaient… « dis à Hotch de se retirer le, hum, satané balai qu’il a dans le cul et de présenter ses excuses à Emily. » Pardon, Hotch._
> 
> Hotch bouillonnait. Il cachait sa colère en leur tournant le dos et en s’occupant de ranger correctement les documents sur son bureau.
> 
> \- Dis-lui que le jour où il sera Chef d’Equipe, _il_ pourra décider de la mesure disciplinaire adaptée lorsqu’un membre de l’équipe se met dans une position de danger injustifiée.
> 
> _Eh bien… ce n’était pas vraiment injustifié…_ fredonna Reid en tapotant son pied avec ses griffes. _Elle pensait que JJ était acculée. Et Dave me dit de vous dire qu’il peut vous entendre, il est vieux, pas sourd. Oh. Il n’a pas dit « vieux ». Il a dit « âgé ». Il y a une différence, apparemment._
> 
> \- Elle est mise à pied, et c’est définitif, ordonna Hotch en se retournant vers les deux Pokémon mécontents.
> 
> Ils se turent tous deux. Spencer se recroquevilla devant son rare éclat d’humeur, et même Dave se tut et ferma brusquement son bec.
> 
> \- Je ne la veux pas sur le terrain tant qu’elle ne sait pas suivre les procédures !
> 
> Quand il regarda à nouveau, presque honteux d’avoir crié, les Pokémons avaient disparu. Il ferma les yeux. _Bon sang_. Crier… cela n’avait pas été son intention. Ce n’était pas leur faute, il avait juste… il avait juste été absolument terrifié de voir l’Onix sauvage se précipiter vers le Goupix si horriblement minuscule, sans que ses veine tentatives pour se protéger avec l’aide de flammèches n’y change quoi que ce soit. Si Derek n’avait pas utilisé rugissement…
> 
> _Hotch ?_
> 
> Spencer se tenait au niveau de la porte, et jetait des regards autour de lui, le bout de ses oreilles à peine visibles.
> 
> _Seriez-vous aussi en colère si c’était Derek ou JJ qui avait été sur le chemin de cet Onix, tout à l’heure ?_
> 
> Hotch ne répondit pas, pas aussitôt. Le problème avec les Pokémon psychiques, c’était qu’on ne pouvait pas leur mentir.
> 
> L’inconvénient d’avoir le génie de Spencer dans l’équipe.
> 
> Son silence s’avérait cependant une réponse suffisante. Spencer acquiesça lentement. Hotch pouvait pratiquement entendre les rouages tourner dans son cerveau alors qu’il réfléchissait la situation.
> 
> _Et si cela avait été moi ?_
> 
> \- Ca n’aurait _pas_ été toi ! éclata Hotch en se passant la main sur le visage. Tu n’es pas aussi stupide. Tu connais tes limites.
> 
> Le nez de Spencer se plissa. _Donc, ce sont ses limites qui vous contrarient…_ Il fit un «  _mmh_  », tapota ses griffes contre l’encadrement de la porte, et disparut avec un «  _whumpth._  »
> 
> Et ce fut la dernière fois qu’ils le virent.
> 
> C’était il y a deux semaines.

 

* * *

 

\- Vous allez vraiment continuer à utiliser un type feu contre moi ? railla Doyle en faisant tourner sa dernière Pokéball dans sa main, les yeux se dirigeant sans cesse vers la sortie.

Hotch fit un geste de la tête en un ordre silencieux, et Dave décolla dans une bourrasque de plumes et un sourd «  _kee-yaah_  » pour aller bloquer la porte. La balle dans la main de Doyle s’ouvrit avec un grondement caverneux, et un Lokhlass atterrit lourdement avant de déraper de coté vers le Feunard essoufflé. Les flancs d’Emily se soulevaient sous l’effort, la sueur formait une pellicule écumante sur sa fourrure, et ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la tension.

Hotch ne la rappela cependant pas. Il la regarda attentivement ; ses lèvres se retroussèrent, dévoilant une langue rose visible entre de délicats crocs blancs.

Elle en avait besoin.

\- Oui.

Hotch était direct et ne cachait pas sa haine. Pour tout ce que cet homme avait fait à Emily. Pour tous ceux auxquels il avait fait du mal. Cette fois, Hotch laissa sa voix porter à travers le terrain au lieu d’utiliser Spencer pour masquer ses intentions.

\- Doyle. Dernière chance. Rendez-vous.

Doyle se mit à rire

\- Utilise Hydrocanon, dit-il froidement au Lokhlass, qui ouvrit sa bouche pour obtempérer. Et… vise le dresseur. Voyons si elle supportera d’en perdre un autre. Exactement comme Clyde.

Il y eut une explosion soudaine, quand tous les Pokémons libres de Hotch rugirent de fureur devant cette menace. Il fit un geste de la main, ordre qu’ils connaissaient tous. Ils se figèrent.

\- Emily, murmura-t-il.

Le Feunard se prépara. Ils lui faisaient tous confiance. Inconditionnellement.

\- Calcination.

 

* * *

 

 

> JJ l’alerta. Il était assis au pied de son lit, la tête dans les mains, perdu et incapable de trouver son Pokémon disparu. Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux semaines que Spencer avait disparu, et ils avaient tous dépassé le stade de la frénésie pour arriver à celui de l’abattement.
> 
> Dave avait passé des heures à survoler le pays, son regard affuté scannant toutes les routes, tous les arbres, pour trouver le moindre signe de leur ami. JJ avait fait la même chose, ondulant dans l’air et trillant. Penelope avait ratissé internet pour tout signe d’un Abra avec un gilet et une cravate : elle avait vérifié les caméras de sécurité, les rapports de police, les forums Pokémon, les morgues…
> 
> Derek avait fait les cent pas. Encore, et encore, et encore, tout en refusant de parler à Hotch, ne faisant que des grognements furieux quand Hotch entrait dans la même pièce que lui.
> 
> Ils le tenaient responsable de la situation.
> 
> Ils avaient raison.
> 
> Et Emily. Quand Spencer n’était pas revenu à la maison, cette nuit-là, elle avait disparu elle aussi. Elle était partie le chercher. Hotch était quasiment devenu fou à l’idée qu’ils soient tous les deux dehors, deux Pokémon non-évolués, dont un de bas niveau, non entrainé au combat…
> 
> Elle était ensuite revenue. Seule. Puis avait recommencé la nuit suivante. Et toutes les nuits après ça. Elle ne dormait pas, ne mangeait pas, sa fourrure rousse était ternie par l’épuisement. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça.
> 
> Il devait leur dire d’arrêter de s’épuiser ainsi à la tâche. Il savait néanmoins qu’ils ne le comprendraient pas ainsi. Ils penseraient qu’il leur disait d’arrêter de chercher. D’abandonner.
> 
> C’était ce à quoi il réfléchissait quand JJ entra brusquement par la fenêtre. Elle sifflait de peur et la lumière dansait sur ses écailles bleues, envoyant des éclairs de lumière blanche. Dehors, des nuages grossissaient sous l’effet de sa terreur.
> 
> Il ne pouvait pas la comprendre, pas sans Spencer – et c’était une autre chose qu’il était horrifié de réaliser : combien il avait prit pour acquis la présence de leur ami. Il pouvait toutefois comprendre assez clairement.
> 
> _Nous l’avons trouvé !_ hurlait chaque centimètre de son corps délicat. Il se précipita. Il descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers de la maison qu’il partageait avec eux, passa brusquement la porte et courut le long de l’allée de gravier vers la petite silhouette qui avançait en boitant, la tête baissée et la queue trainant à terre. Sans se téléporter.
> 
> _-_ Spencer ! s’écria Hotch, moins contrôlé qu’il l’ait jamais été devant eux.
> 
> L’abra tremblait et avançait de plus en plus lentement, les pattes de devant tenant contre lui son gilet roulé en boule.
> 
> \- _Où_ étais-tu ? Nous étions… inquiets, conclut-il en grimaçant et en se redressant.
> 
> Il remit son masque « Hotch », au lieu de celui du « dresseur paniqué. »
> 
> Derek bondit derrière lui à quatre pattes en faisant trembler le sol sous son poids, Penelope sur son dos. JJ ondulait au-dessus d’eux. Non loin, Dave observait en silence. Emily se rapprocha d’eux, ventre à terre.
> 
> Spencer les ignora tous et approcha d’Emily en boitant, tendant son gilet devant lui. Il y avait de la saleté sur sa fourrure, des griffures et des bosses recouvraient ses bras et sa tête, une de ses oreilles était dans un piteux état. _Tiens_ , dit-il dans un faible murmure. _Je l’ai trouvée pour toi._
> 
> Emily fixa la pierre feu qui roula du tissu et tomba au sol entre eux. De la chaleur se dégageait de la pierre ainsi que de son propre corps quand celui-ci se mit à y réagir, la poussant à s’en approcher davantage. Ils se figèrent tous. Ils observèrent.
> 
> \- Spencer… souffla Hotch en faisant un pas en avant.
> 
> Les pierres d’évolution étaient rares. Incroyablement rares. Pour en trouver une, il avait du errer dans les parties les plus sombres des grottes, là où aucun dresseur n’osait s’aventurer.
> 
> \- Pourquoi ?
> 
> Les épaules de Spencer s’affaissèrent, comme sous le poids de ses inquiétudes. Ses prochaines paroles furent destinées à Hotch seul : _Vous la considèrerez toujours limitée tant qu’elle n’aura pas évolué. Et elle ne l’est pas. Elle est puissante… elle a besoin d’être puissante pour mériter sa place dans cette équipe._
> 
> \- Ce n’est pas vrai.
> 
> Il s’accroupit à coté du plus jeune membre de son équipe, trop tendu pour tendre les bras et faire disparaître la pression sur les épaules du petit Pokémon, trop inquiet quant à ses blessures pour essayer.
> 
> \- Elle aura toujours une place dans cette équipe.
> 
> Les yeux d’Emily se tournèrent rapidement vers lui, puis revinrent vers la pierre. Avec envie.
> 
> _Peut-être que ce n’est pas vrai_ , finit par dire Spencer. _Mais elle le pense. Et une part de vous le pense aussi._
> 
> Hotch fixa Spencer. Puis la pierre. Puis, finalement, Emily.
> 
> Et il acquiesça. Pas pour lui. Non… il pensait vraiment ce qu’il avait dit. Peu importe ce qu’elle était, Emily avait mérité sa place parmi eux.
> 
> Mais il savait aussi qu’elle le voulait.
> 
> Elle tendit la patte vers la pierre.

 

* * *

 

\- Est-ce que ça va ? murmura-t-il à Emily alors qu’ils sortaient de la pièce où la vie de Doyle avait pris fin.

Hotch ne ressentait aucun regret. Il avait vu la file de vies brisées laissée par cet homme. Le seul regret qu’il ressentait, c’était que l’homme ne ferait jamais face à un tribunal et à la justice pour ses crimes.

Emily acquiesça, sa crinière volumineuse bougeant avec son mouvement de tête. Elle semblait épuisée.

Après une unique seconde d’hésitation, il avança la main pour la poser entre ses épaules au poil soyeux. Elle se tendit. Puis se détendit et accentua le contact avec sa main.

\- Tu as été très bien, lui dit-il, totalement honnête. Je suis fier de toi.

Il le serait toujours.


	3. Derek & Penelope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Derek a lutté pour protéger son identité de tous ceux qui pouvaient lui venir en aide. Pourquoi ? Parce que la confiance se mérite, et que très peu d’êtres ont mérité la sienne. Penelope remplit sa vie de couleurs et de figurines pour se souvenir de sourire malgré les horreurs que nous voyons jour après jour."

 

Derek fut le premier à sentir leur proie. Hotch le sentit hérisser le poil, entendit le sol craquer sous ses pattes massives, et le Nidoking s’élança brusquement en avant dans un tourbillon de plaques violettes, rugissant de rage.

_Ho ho_ , fit Spencer. Il s’avança brusquement puis hésita, partagé entre sa volonté de poursuivre le Pokémon enragé et celle de rester aux cotés de son dresseur. Contre son flanc, le sac remuait visiblement alors que, à l’intérieur, les Pokémon élevés par Doyle s’agitaient dans leur Pokéballs. Eux, au moins, pourraient avoir une meilleure vie, même si ce raid signait la fin de carrière de Hotch et son équipe. _Oh. Oh. Euh, Hotch ? Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?_

\- JJ ! aboya Hotch.

Le Draco passa à coté d’eux dans une longue ligne bleu sinueuse.

\- Ne le laisse pas engager le combat ! Je ne veux pas qu’il affronte Buford !

_Kriii_ , siffla en retour JJ avant de disparaître à l’angle du mur avec un crépitement. Hotch se dépêcha de la suivre, tandis que Spencer avançait entre son dresseur et Emily, laquelle boitait et luttait pour ne pas rester à la traine.

\- Merde, marmonna Hotch.

Ils n’avaient pas encore eu le temps de la soigner. Il avait été sur le point de le faire, quand… la situation lui avait échappée. Pokéball en main, il se tourna et revint sur ses pas en la tendant devant lui.

\- Désolé, Emily.

Le Feunard souffla, se recroquevilla et disparut dans une lumière blanche tandis qu’il la rappelait pour ensuite la placer sur sa ceinture, à coté de Penelope.

Spencer et lui se retournèrent alors et se précipitèrent à la suite de leur ami, en espérant qu’ils arriveraient à temps pour l’empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

 

* * *

 

 

> L’arrestation du hacker notoire connue de leurs services sous le nom de « L’Œuf Noir » fut… étrange.
> 
> Hotch avait l’habitude de l’étrange, étant donné qu’il vivait avec un Abra télépathe ayant un faible pour les cravates et les gilets, et un Roucarnage qu’il soupçonnait d’écrire secrètement un livre quand il avait le dos tourné. Et même lui était dérouté par la situation.
> 
> \- Pourquoi ce Leveinard est-il noir ? questionna-t-il.
> 
> Le Leveinard boudait dans sa cellule, les pattes croisées devant sa poche vide, et sa fourrure rose… n’était pas rose. Pas rose du tout. Un Nidorino massif se tenait dans le coin et la gardait. Il faisait facilement deux fois la taille de n’importe quel Nidorino rencontré par Hotch jusqu’à ce jour, et un badge du Département de Police de Chicago pendant autour de son large cou. Spencer passa devant lui et se téléporta de l’autre coté des barreaux, pour réapparaître tête en bas au dessus du Leveinard, qu’il fixa avec curiosité.
> 
> \- Aucune idée, répondit le sergent en haussant les épaules. J’imagine que son dresseur pensait que c’était une bonne idée. J’en sais fichtrement rien. Toutes nos sources disaient qu’on allait arrêter LE hacker, pas son Pokémon.
> 
> Le Leveinard fit un bruit de colère, lequel fut suivit d’un grondement du Nidorino.
> 
> \- La ferme, Derek ! ordonna le Sergent d’une voix cinglante à la large créature qui gardait la cellule. Bon, je vais vous laisser tirer d’elle les informations que vous pouvez, et ensuite on l’enverra au Centre. On ne peut pas la laisser en liberté. Dieu sait ce dont elle a été témoin.
> 
> _Hm_ , fit Spencer en se retournant lentement avec la queue entre les pattes. Il avait perdu cette habitude en grandissant, et Hotch fut un peu déconcerté de le voir à nouveau le faire. _Nous avons un problème, Hotch._
> 
> Celui-ci s’appuya contre les barreaux et baissa les yeux sur le Leveinard. Le futur ne s’annonçait pas plaisant pour lui. S’ils empêchaient que la créature soit transférée à un nouveau dresseur…
> 
> Elle passerait le reste de sa vie dans une Boîte PC. Une simple donnée dans le système.
> 
> \- Sait-elle où est son dresseur ? demanda-t-il à l’Abra. Si nous pouvons trouver l’Œuf Noir, nous pourrons probablement lui obtenir un accord. L’information contre un nouveau dresseur, ou son relâchement.
> 
> Spencer ouvrit les yeux. Hotch cligna des yeux. Ceux de Spencer étaient écarquillés, noirs, et totalement stupéfaits. Ce qui était assez inhabituel à voir pour que Hotch sache que, peu importe ce que son Pokémon allait dire, il n’allait sans doute pas apprécier.
> 
> _C’est ça, ce le problème_ , affirma Spencer en clignant des yeux. _Elle dit que c’est **elle** l’Œuf Noir. Ce Leveinard est notre hacker._
> 
> \- _Naard_ , fit le Leveinard d’une voix aigue.

 

* * *

 

Trop tard.

\- Vous connaissez les règles des combats, Agent Hotchner, dit Buford en reculant face au Draco qui faisait des cercles furieux autour de lui.

Protégeant son dresseur, un Onix se dressait, menaçant le fin Pokémon dragon si elle s’approchait.

\- Votre Nidoking est entré sur le terrain en premier. Il se bat seul. C’est mon droit en temps que dresseur.

\- Vous ne méritez aucun droit, rétorqua Hotch d’une voix cinglante, furieux contre Derek et furieux contre le dresseur présomptueux qui leur faisait face. Vous avez perdu le droit à avoir le moindre _honneur_ il y a douze ans, quand vous avez essayé de mettre le meurtre de ces garçons sur le dos de Derek. C’est terminé maintenant, Buford. Nous avons à présent assez de preuves pour que vous soyez à l’ombre très longtemps pour leurs meurtres.

Derek poussa un rugissement, si puissant qu’il ébranla les murs de pierre au point que Hotch put entendre les fondations gémir.

\- Vous vous trompez, répondit Buford d’une voix tranquille, tout en retirant une Pokéball de sa ceinture. Derek a tué ces garçons et vous aviez tort de le défendre. Votre Abra état trop jeune pour déceler ce qui était vrai ou non dans cette affaire, et vous le savez.

\- Vous ne vous cacherez plus derrière la gloire de la Route Victoire, dit fermement Hotch en levant les yeux vers Spencer.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et tourna son museau vers Derek. A présent, ils devaient seulement espérer que le Nidoking n’était pas enragé au point de ne plus les écouter.

\- JJ, reviens. Buford, ça se termine ici et maintenant.

_Il utilise des types combats, qui ont une moyenne statistique d’attaque élevée, supérieure à cent dix-sept EV. La défense élevée de Derek devrait lui permettre de bien y résister. Je recommande une offensive rapide avant qu’il ne reçoive trop de dégâts, ils ont une défense assez basse et tendent à perdre facilement contre des attaques très efficaces. Séisme ?_

\- Séisme, confirma Hotch.

Derek rugit, et le combat commença. Tout dépendait de Derek à présent. Il fallait que Hotch lui fasse confiance.

 

* * *

 

 

> _Il n’a rien fait !_ s’exclama Spencer avec désarroi, d’une voix forte qui fit tressaillir Hotch, habitué à ne jamais entendre le silencieux Pokémon – à haute voix en tout cas. _Hotch, dites-leur, il n’a pas tué ces garçons. Il jure qu’il n’a rien fait, et il ne ment pas !_
> 
> Le commissariat débordait d’activité. Les Pokémon grognaient, les gens criaient, et au milieu de tout cela se trouvait le même Nidorino que plus tôt. Il regardait frénétiquement autour de lui, ses pattes attachées et une muselière autour de sa large gueule.
> 
> _La sentence pour avoir tué un humain, c’est la mort, Hotch !_ gémit Spencer, les yeux ouverts et étincelant d’une lueur violette, manifestation de son énergie psychique. _C’est un coup monté, il a été piégé par celui qui a vraiment tué ces garçons._
> 
> C’était risqué. Prendre la défense d’un Pokémon qui n’était pas à lui, un Pokémon grand et dangereux au point qu’il n’y ait pas une seule des personnes présentes pour douter que les garçons empoisonnés étaient morts au bout de sa corne ?
> 
> Un suicide professionnel.
> 
> _Aaron, je vous en prie ! Ce n’est pas juste. Ils utilisent un profil pour justifier leurs œillères. Ils utilisent **notre** profil !_
> 
> \- Il n’a rien fait, dit Hotch en s’avançant pour se mettre, seul, aux cotés du Nidorino qui tremblait. Mon Abra le certifie. Faites venir l’Alakazam d’un juge… ils disent tous deux la vérité. Pourquoi n’y a-t-il eut aucun procès en bonne et due forme ? Il a le droit d’être défendu.
> 
> \- C’est une saleté de tueur ! s’exclama brutalement Gordinski, le visage encore plus rouge qu’il n’était avant face à la défense calme de Hotch. Je l’ai toujours su. Il est mauvais. D’un caractère épouvantable. Vous n’allez pas interférer dans cette affaire, Agent Hotchner. Prenez votre Leveinard et laissez-nous nous occuper de cette bête. Votre abra est à peine sorti de l’œuf. Il est bien trop jeune pour tout ça.
> 
> Hotch hésita. Il n’avait pas la moindre juridiction.
> 
> \- Sais-tu qui les a tué ? demanda-t-il au Nidorino.
> 
> Le Nidorino le dévisagea, parcourut la pièce du regard, puis… hocha la tête. Son poitrail se gonfla sous ses plaques violettes, ses oreilles s’aplatirent en arrière et il trembla d’impatience.
> 
> \- Me diras-tu de qui il s’agit ? A moi ou à mon abra ?
> 
> Le Nidorino hocha à nouveau la tête.

 

* * *

 

Buford rappela la silhouette évanouie de son Tygnon, le visage inexpressif.

\- Est-ce ainsi qu’il me remercie ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, tout en replaçant la Pokéball à sa ceinture pour ensuite en prendre une autre.

Derek se redressa sur ses pattes postérieures et attendit calmement. Son comportement ne montrait plus aucune trace de la rage qui l’habitait plus tôt.

\- Je l’ai sorti de la rue quand il n’était qu’un déchet dans le caniveau. Un Nidorino sauvage, cherchant désespérément un dresseur et prêt à faire n’importe quoi pour en avoir un. J’ai fait de lui ce qu’il est.

\- Vous l’avez exploité pour vous enrichir, rétorqua Hotch en marchant le long du terrain tout en faisant attention à ne pas entrer.

Il ne voulait pas se trouver sur le chemin des capacités les plus explosives de Derek.

\- Dans des combats clandestins. Puis, quand ces garçons ont tout découvert, vous leur avez pris leurs Pokémon pour continuer vos activités…

_Il a utilisé le venin qu’il avait récupéré sur Derek quand il était encore son Pokémon pour les tuer et faire tomber Derek à sa place... soyez prudent Hotch. Il ne montre aucun signe de remords. Aucun regret. Il ne va pas nous laisser faire._

\- N’ai-je pas payé ce qui est ou n’est pas arrivé dans ma quête pour rendre la vie _meilleure_  à mes concitoyens ? fit Buford d’une voix brusque en ouvrant une nouvelle Pokéball.

Le Mackogneur en sortit, silencieux et les yeux fixés sur Derek, avec une posture effrayée semblable à celle que Derek avait quand il avait choisi de rejoindre Hotch.

\- Douze années coincé sur cette saloperie de maudite montagne, tout ça parce que votre Pokémon a oublié tout ce que j’avais fait pour lui et m’a accusé d’être un _assassin_  ? Parce qu’il a oublié ce que j’avais fait de lui ?

Hotch sentit une expression sombre prendre place sur son visage, et vit Buford avoir un petit mouvement de recul.

\- Il ne doit ce qu’il est qu’à lui-même, le corrigea-t-il, la colère parcourant ses veines et chauffant son sang jusqu’à ébullition. Tout ce qu’il est aujourd’hui, il l’est parce qu’il a _choisi_ de l’être. Tout comme vous avez choisi d’être un assassin.

_Derek dit… Il dit que Carl a tout à voir avec ce qu’il est aujourd’hui_ , dit soudain Spencer, et le Nidoking se tourna pour les regarder tous les deux. _Oh… et que c’est pour ça qu’il faut le prendre vivant. Pour qu’il soit amené devant un tribunal._

Hotch eut un sourire.

Voilà. Voilà pourquoi il faisait confiance à son équipe.

\- Alors allons-y. Nous n’en avons pas encore terminé.

 

* * *

 

 

> _Ils n’arrêteront jamais Buford_ , dit sombrement Spencer. Pour une fois, il était perché sur l’épaule de Hotch comme un oiseau, au lieu de léviter derrière lui gauchement. _Il est trop célèbre. Il a trop d’amis haut placé. Le Conseil des Quatre va le protéger._
> 
> Hotch l’ignora. Son regard était posé sur la forme voûtée du Nidorino, qui regardait sombrement la route, devant le commissariat. Les quatre Pokéballs qui contenaient les membres de son équipe acceptant d’être ainsi retenus étaient accrochées lourdement à sa ceinture, à coté de la nouvelle Pokéball rose qui contenait le Leveinard n’ayant absolument nulle part où aller. Non loin, le dresseur du Nidorino fumeait en tournant le dos au pauvre Pokémon.
> 
> Hotch n’était pas une œuvre de charité.
> 
> Mais ce n’était pas de la charité. Si Derek avait sa place dans leur équipe, ils le sauraient bien assez tôt.
> 
> _Que faites-vous ?_ demanda Spencer alors qu’ils avançaient vers le Nidorino. _Que fait-on ?_
> 
> \- Tu étais utilisé dans des combats clandestins, avant de rejoindre le département de police, dit Hotch.
> 
> Le Nidorino le regarda comme pour dire « Qui ? Moi ? ». Peu de Pokémon avaient l’habitude qu’on leur parle si directement. Mais Hotch n’était pas du genre à les traiter comme des imbéciles, quand ils étaient tout sauf idiots.
> 
> \- Donc, tu sais te battre ?
> 
> Un petit hochement de tête. Le dresseur se tourna vers eux d’un air peu intéressé.
> 
> \- Tu exécuteras mes ordres et ceux de mes Pokémon qui ont un rang supérieur au tien - ce qui signifie obéir à mon Abra, malgré son âge et les réserves que tu pourrais avoir sur ses capacités au combat – et tu obéirais à ces ordres sans discuter ?
> 
> Les yeux du Nidorino s’écarquillèrent. Un autre hochement de tête, bien plus lent. _Êtes-vous…_ murmura Spencer, les oreilles dressées d’excitation.
> 
> \- D’accord.
> 
> Hotch se tourna vers le dresseur, qui s’approchait afin d’eux, l’air furieux.
> 
> \- Si Derek choisit de venir avec moi, de rejoindre mon équipe, vous ne l’en empêcherez pas.
> 
> \- Vous rêvez si… commença le dresseur en bégayant.
> 
> Hotch le fit taire d’un regard noir. A sa ceinture, le mécanisme d’une de ses Pokéball s’activa et Dave apparut dans la rue avec un cri de joie d’être ainsi autorisé à semer le chaos. Ses ailes se mirent à battre en avertissement, et la poussière et les débris commencèrent à voler autour d’eux.
> 
> \- Ce n’était pas une suggestion, termina Hotch sans élever la voix, avant de se tourner et s’éloigner.
> 
> Après une seconde, Derek le suivit.
> 
> Dave eut presque l’air déçu que le dresseur ne s’y oppose pas.

 

* * *

 

\- Vous savez, si je suis arrivé jusqu’ici, c’est uniquement parce que vous aviez tort de lui faire confiance, pointa Bufford d’une voix à peine audible au dessus du bruit fait par le Nidoking qui luttait pour échapper à l’étreinte du corps de pierre de l’Onix. Vous auriez pu m’arrêter il y a des années.

C’était vrai. Mais c’était aussi une tentative pour les diviser. Une piètre tentative. Hotch l’ignora.

Spencer fit un petit bruit inquiet. _Il n’a pas tout à fait tort_ , murmura-t-il en regardant Derek rejeter l’Onix loin de lui, avant de lancer une bomb-beurk qui siffla et explosa en touchant l’Onix. _Derek ne nous faisait pas assez confiance pour nous dire que Buford se servait de son venin…_

\- Ca n’a aucune importance, le rassura Hotch.

Il passa le pouce sur la Pokéball d’Emily et sentit la chaleur rassurante de ses flammes. Il demanderait à Penelope de la soigner dès que cette bataille serait terminée.

\- Il nous fait confiance à présent. Et ce sera toujours le cas. Buford ne peut rien y changer.

Spencer se posa sur son épaule. Il pesait presque trop lourd désormais. Hotch se souvint de l’époque où il était plus petit, quand c’était beaucoup plus simple. Il tenta de ne pas sourire à ce souvenir.

\- Hé, dit-il en posant sa main sur l’abra. Ce qu’on fait aujourd’hui… c’est une bonne chose, Spence. Ca aurait dû être fait depuis longtemps. Personne d’autre ne souffrira à cause de ces monstres… et nous ne serions pas là sans toi.

Spencer rayonna.

 

* * *

 

 

> La maison était silencieuse.
> 
> Trop silencieuse.
> 
> Hotch la traversa en chaussettes, la brosse à dent dans une main. C’était un dimanche matin, et il était ridiculement tôt… ce qui signifiait que Dave devrait être en train de faire un raffut épouvantable en se plaignant que Hotch ne lui avait laissé aucune nourriture à portée d’aile ; JJ devrait être en train d’onduler dans les alentours en fredonnant joyeusement et d’apprécier un peu de repos loin des horreurs de leur travail ; Derek devrait être en train de s’entrainer sur le terrain, à l’extérieur ; Penelope devrait probablement être en train d’ _aider_ Dave à trouver le petit déjeuner, et Spencer ainsi qu’Elle devraient être blottis dans leurs chambres sous une multitude de couvertures à essayer de prétendre que l’existence du matin n’était rien qu’un horrible mensonge.
> 
> Au lieu de cela, il les trouva regroupés autour de l’Abra, dans le salon. Un bol de céréales sucrées se trouvait à coté de lui, oublié, et la télévision silencieuse affichait des dessins-animés, ce qui rappela de nouveau à Hotch combien Spencer était _jeune_.
> 
> \- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda-t-il en voyant l’étrange machine dans les mains de Spencer.
> 
> Il y eut un silence alors que la moitié de l’équipe le regardait, tandis que l’autre moitié continuait à fixer la machine qui recrachait en vrombissant un disque dans la large patte de Spencer. Le bruit soudain fit sursauter Elle qui aboya, la fourrure hérissée. Penelope tendit la patte avec un petit cri et tapota l’appareil. Spencer acquiesça et suivit ses instructions.
> 
> _C’est une machine qui fabrique des techniques_ , dit finalement Spencer, quand il sembla enfin réalisait qu’on lui parlait. _Penelope l’a amenée avec elle. Cela permet d’apprendre des attaques, Hotch ! Enfin, c’est compliqué, mais… principalement des maths. Je pense que je peux la faire fonctionner. Elle dit que je vais être un… Pokémon entraineur de Pokémons._ Son museau se plissa. _Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible._
> 
> Hotch sourit, et un grondement secoua la pièce quand le reste de l’équipe réagit aux inquiétudes de Spencer.
> 
> \- Tu peux être ce que tu veux, quoi que ce soit, rassura-t-il l’Abra, avant de les laisser à leur occupation.

 

* * *

 

La procédure disait qu’il ne devrait pas laisser cette tâche à un Pokémon qui avait un passé commun avec le criminel.

Hotch pensait qu’il devait laisser cette tâche au Pokémon le plus approprié pour l’accomplir.

\- Nous ne partons pas tant que toute cette organisation ne sera pas démantelée de l’intérieur, dit fermement Hotch à ses Pokémon, sans prêter attention au bruit de déplaisir que fit Buford alors qu’il était menotté et plaqué au sol par une des larges pattes de Derek.

Penelope se tenait à ses cotés, son vœu soin irradiant l’équipe entière. Emily se détendit sous l’agréable contact.

\- Derek… tu le surveilles jusqu’à ce qu’on revienne ?

Il ne s’agissait pas seulement de faire confiance à Derek.

Il s’agissait aussi de Derek lui faisant confiance en retour.

Le museau de Nidoking se transforma pour afficher un sourire. Il hocha la tête. _Il dit de ne pas être trop long_ , traduisit Spencer. _Il veut être revenu à la maison à temps pour le feuilleton de Dave. Il dit qu’il a oublié de programmer l’enregistrement sur le lecteur DVD._ Dave cria avec colère. Hotch soupira en s’éloignant. Il leur faisait confiance, ils le suivraient.

Deux de moins.


	4. JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaque jour JJ doit choisir entre son devoir envers elle-même et son devoir envers l’équipe, et chaque nuit elle rentre à la maison en espérant qu’elle a fait les bons choix.

 

Le troisième membre du Conseil des Quatre était un véritable mystère. Ils savaient que c’était un monstre. Ils savaient qu’il était cruel.

Ils ne savaient rien d’autre, à l’exception des souvenirs vivaces laissés par les vidéos avec lesquels il les narguait.

Ils entrèrent en silence dans la pièce entièrement noire. Les serres de Dave cliquetaient sur le sol tandis qu’il sifflait dans les ténèbres environnantes. Hotch pouvait tout juste discerner le jaune des plumes sur sa tête grâce à la lueur pâle que diffusait les orbes autour de la queue et au cou de JJ, qui tournoyait avec inquiétude autour d’eux. Emily, désormais soignée, et la fourrure presque luminescente, marchait à ses cotés et crachait des boules de feu pour éclairer leur passage. Il gardait Penelope à sa ceinture. Elle n’était pas une combattante, elle ne le serait jamais, et la panique pouvait être contagieuse.

Spencer se pressait contre le dos de Hotch, fermement accroché à lui avec ses griffes, et Hotch pouvait le sentir trembler alors qu’il enfouissait le museau dans son épaule. Certaines peurs demeurent, même avec le temps.

 

* * *

 

 

> Ils pensaient avoir enfin une trace de l’homme connu sous le nom de « Raphael ». Jusqu’ici, il n’avait été qu’un fantôme. Il se glissait chez ses victimes avec son partenaire ; son subordonné. Le partenaire appelait les secours.
> 
> Les secours n’arrivaient jamais à temps.
> 
> Et Hotch en avait _marre_ de nettoyer derrière lui.
> 
> \- La piste mène dans les bois, aboya un des agents.
> 
> Hotch courait déjà vers son véhicule.
> 
> \- Agent Hotchner ! Qu’est-ce que vous faites ?
> 
> Ses Pokémons se rassemblaient autour de la voiture. Dave avait déjà sorti son harnais, le cuir craquait et les boucles cliquetaient alors que Spencer le faisait léviter d’un geste hésitant pour le mettre en place. Avec un éclair blanc, Elle apparut à coté d’eux et renifla l’air, les narines flamboyantes et les yeux en feu.
> 
> \- On te suit, lui dit Hotch.
> 
> Elle inclina la tête en direction de l’odeur.
> 
> \- Tu ne seras pas seule. Spencer sera derrière toi, et nous serons juste au-dessus. Penses-tu pouvoir le suivre ?
> 
> Elle, par-dessus tout, était extrêmement présomptueuse. Sa réponse fut un aboiement confiant, tandis qu’elle gonflait le torse de fierté. Il était temps de mettre le mythe à l’épreuve. Les caninos ne perdent jamais une piste.
> 
> _Il fait sombre_ , fit Spencer d’une voix peu assurée en levant la tête vers les nuages qui tourbillonnaient au dessus d’eux, les oreilles plaquées sur sa tête et la fourrure ébouriffée par le vent qui secouait son petit corps. _Une tempête approche. Dave est d’une espèce diurne…_
> 
> \- Il peut le faire, dit fermement Hotch en vérifiant chaque boucle du harnais deux fois, avant de se glisser sur le dos de l’oiseau et s’installer entre les larges épaules du puissant Pokémon. Et toi, Elle ?
> 
> Il fallait qu’il sache immédiatement, avant qu’ils entrent seuls dans la forêt à la poursuite d’un monstre.
> 
> Elle baissa la tête avec un grondement, puis partit comme une flèche en direction de la forêt.
> 
> Un challenge.
> 
> Il ne la connaissait pas encore aussi bien que les autres, mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu’elle relèverait tout défi qu’il lui présenterait.
> 
> Dave décolla d’un coup, impossiblement vite, avec un grand cri auquel répondirent tous les Pokémons présents. Hotch toussa et s’aplatit contre les plumes chaudes, les mains déjà engourdies par le vent qui brulait sa peau et ses yeux.
> 
> \- Vol, Dave ! s’écria-t-il.
> 
> Sa voix fut emportée par le vent, et il aurait pu jurer entre l’oiseau glousser.
> 
> Si Spencer avait été là, et non en train de disparaître puis réapparaitre successivement en bas dans une fumée violette pour suivre le Caninos, Hotch se dit qu’il aurait traduit ce son en quelque chose qui ressemblait à : _Je vous montre juste qui est le boss… Boss._
> 
> Dave appliqua ce que sa capacité lui avait appris, il se raidit, ses ailes claquant lourdement alors qu’ils fendaient l’air. Dans le ciel, les Roucarnages étaient parmi les créatures les plus rapides, et un humain essayant d’en chevaucher un qui n’aurait pas appris vol serait arraché de son dos, harnais ou pas, ou aveuglé par la force du vent.
> 
> \- Là, dit Hotch en se penchant sur le harnais pour indiquer la direction.
> 
> Ils entamèrent une lente descente, puis se stabilisèrent afin de suivre la lueur violette de Spencer, qui leur indiquait le chemin.
> 
> \- Garde une vitesse constante. Il ne faut pas les perdre de vue.
> 
> Dave poussa un cri, un son puissant à présent que vol leur permettait de communiquer sans que le vent n’emporte leur voix. _Je sais faire mon travail_ , voilà ce que ce cri signifiait, et Hotch n’avait pas besoin de Spencer pour traduire _ça_.
> 
> Le soleil était bas, disparaissant derrière l’horizon. A la hauteur à laquelle ils étaient, ils pouvaient encore profiter des quelques derniers rayons, tandis que, sous eux, la forêt s’étendait, sombre et menaçante.
> 
> Hotch sentit la vibration jusque dans ses jambes quand Dave fit un bruit sourd dans sa gorge. C’était un son plein d’inquiétude, et les yeux du Roucarnage étaient fixés sur les flashs violets que faisaient Spencer en se téléportant.
> 
> \- Suis-le, encouragea Hotch en se collant davantage au dos de son plus vieux Pokémon.
> 
> Pour une fois, l’oiseau ne rétorqua rien. Il ne fit qu’accélérer, les ailes fendant l’air. Au même moment, il y eut un flash violet, puis un deuxième, puis plus rien.
> 
> Ils eurent un temps d’arrêt. Dave tourna la tête, les yeux cernés de blancs, cherchant en vain à continuer à suivre Spencer. Hotch garda son calme. Il allait réapparaître. Bien sûr qu’il allait réapparaître.
> 
> Mais il ne réapparut pas.
> 
> En bas, Elle se mit à hurler.
> 
> Ils plongèrent.

 

* * *

 

Les murs murmuraient. Les ténèbres enflaient, bouillonnaient et ondulaient alors que des corps invisibles les parcouraient. Les yeux d’Emily étaient écarquillés. Il s’agissait du seul signe visible de sa détresse ; même sa respiration était tranquille. Spencer gémit d’une voix à peine audible. Dave était silencieux. JJ répliqua en concentrant davantage de pouvoir dans ses orbes pour projeter une lueur bleue autour d’eux.

Contrairement à Emily, ils avaient tous déjà vu ça.

\- Doucement, doucement, murmura Hotch, tant pour elle que pour Spencer, qui paniquait en silence.

C’était dans ce genre de situation qu’il regrettait de ne pas avoir une sixième Pokéball à sa ceinture. Tous les dresseurs le savent : une fois que le Pokémon commence à paniquer, il faut le rappeler. Aucun combattant ne s’en sort s’il panique.

Cependant, Spencer n’était pas un combattant, et Hotch le respectait bien trop pour le rappeler sans sa permission.

 _Des types spectre_ , dit soudain Spencer, la queue serrée autour du biceps de Hotch. _Je sens… je sens qu’il y a rien. Pas rien dans le sens qu’il n’y a rien aux alentours… je sens l’absence inhérente de **quoi que ce soit**._

Pas Dave, alors. Le Roucarnage ne semblait pas concerné par cette bataille.

\- JJ, murmura-t-il, pour aussitôt sentir Spencer tressaillir avec inquiétude. Tiens-toi prête.

 _La défense spéciale d’Emily est plus grande, et le type spectre attaque principalement sur le spécial_ , protesta-t-il avec une véhémence qu’il ne montrait que lorsqu’il s’inquiétait pour JJ. Il n’avait pas besoin d’être inquiet. JJ avait depuis longtemps fait ses preuves sur le champ de bataille, elle n’était plus le Draco tout juste évolué qu’ils avaient rencontré il y a si longtemps.

\- Emily s’est déjà battu aujourd’hui. JJ est en pleine forme.

_Mais…_

Il fut coupé par les ténèbres qui surgirent du sol à à peine trente centimètres devant eux pour avaler les flammes d’Emily avec un _fsst_ sifflant, puis se matérialiser sous la forme d’un homme. Si on pouvait dire.

\- Bienvenue chez nous, dit l’homme avec un sourire mauvais.

Les ténèbres, autour de lui, se tordaient et s’entremêlaient, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit difficile de dire où terminait l’obscurité et où commençait l’homme.

\- Nous sommes venus dans toute notre gloire pour récompenser chacun de vous comme il se doit… c’est promis. Aucun être présent ne goûtera à la mort avant qu’il en soit ainsi.

Son corps se tordit et l’Ectoplasma jaillit de son torse, accompagné de fumée noire et violette, la bouche grande ouverte.

Entourée d’une bourrasque de neige, JJ s’éleva dans un mouvement de spirale et se jeta sans hésiter dans la mêlée. Sans montrer le moindre signe que, la dernière fois, cela avait failli causer sa perte.

Aussi courageuse que par le passé.

 

* * *

 

 

> Le tonnerre grondait au-dessus d’eux quand ils atterrirent. Hotch se laissa glisser du dos de Dave pour se précipiter vers le Caninos furieux. De petites flammes s’échappaient de sa fourrure tandis qu’elle bondissait vers eux en aboyant. Un éclair zébra alors le ciel et Hotch jura intérieurement.
> 
> Bloqués au sol. Il ne pouvait voler avec un temps pareil.
> 
> \- Où est Spencer ? cria-t-il.
> 
> Le Caninos tourna sur lui-même par deux fois, impuissant. Sans Spencer, elle était muette. Hotch, les poings serrés dans ses poches, se sentait déconnecté, paniqué. _Comment_  ? Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?
> 
> S’il s’était téléporté au loin dans un élan de panique… il n’avait laissé aucune odeur à suivre.
> 
> \- Allez, ordonna-t-il dans le vent qui redoublait de force. Fait de ton mieux pour suivre la piste… avant qu’il pleuve !
> 
> Ils se mirent à courir. Dave plongeait entre les arbres épais, montrant ses capacités dans une rare démonstration d’agilité alors que ses ailes massives parvenaient on ne sait comment à lui faire passer les trouées les plus petites. Hotch était plus lent que ses deux Pokémons. Plus lent, et moins endurant. Ils le laissèrent derrière eux, seul parmi les arbres, tandis que la pluie se mettait à tomber.
> 
> \- Bordel, souffla Hotch, maudissant son imprudence.
> 
> Il aurait dû vérifier la météo. Il aurait dû rester plus près de Spencer. La pluie était dangereuse pour Elle, les éclairs étaient dangereux pour Dave, et Spencer était définitivement bien trop jeune pour être sur le terrain ; il ne connaissait que la capacité Téléport.
> 
> \- Bordel de bordel de _merde_.
> 
> Au moins, Dave n’était pas là pour l’entendre jurer. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Gideon. _Arrogant, imprudent. Ton équipe n’est pas équilibrée, c’est une équipe faite pour les attaques éclair, ils n’ont aucune défense. Des canons de verre, des têtes brulées, c’est ainsi qu’on appelle ton équipe. Dave est puissant, mais il ne te portera pas s’il n’éprouve pas de respect pour toi._
> 
> Un hurlement, devant, puis un jet de flamme qui fut presque aussitôt éteint par la pluie. Il se précipita dans cette direction. Les cheveux aplatis contre son crâne, de l’eau dans les yeux, les vêtements claquant contre lui, il trébucha pratiquement sur Elle. Elle aboyait vers la rivière qui grondait un peu plus loin, la fourrure formant des pics irréguliers, la braise s’agglutinant entre ses mâchoires. Toute flamme qu’elle crachait était consumée par la pluie.
> 
> Dave poussa un grand cri, ses ailes dégoulinantes d’eau, et plongea vers une masse informe et violette qui bouillonnait et suintait sur le rivage, comme si elle dévorait le sol. Dès qu’il la toucha, la masse violette se sépara, et des yeux apparurent dans le vide. L’attaque du Roucarnage n’eut aucun effet.
> 
> \- Un type Spectre, s’écria Hotch.
> 
> Il vit en infime éclat de fourrure marron-dorée dans la masse quand elle réagit aux tentatives de Dave de la combattre. _Spencer_! Il regarda autour de lui, attrapa une branche. Impossible de la combattre, mais s’il pouvait simplement libérer son Pokémon, il pourrait fuir…
> 
> L’orage approchait. Un éclair brilla au-dessus d’eux et illumina la rivière, dont les vagues ondulaient, s’élevaient, s’élevaient toujours plus autour d’une forme bleue pâle qui semblait presque être née de la tempête elle-même.
> 
> Hotch réalisa ce que la créature allait faire une fraction de seconde avant que cela n’arrive. Il prit une Pokéball à sa ceinture et la jeta vers Dave, rappelant ainsi le Roucarnage un instant avant que l’éclair frappe le sol à coté du spectre. Celui-ci glissa de coté en sifflant, et révéla la forme recroquevillée de l’Abra. Immobile. Hotch se précipita en avant, ignorant les dangereuses étincelles produites par le nouveau Pokémon, qui préparait une autre attaque.
> 
> La forme bleue bougea incroyablement vite pour aller s’enrouler autour de l’Abra et disparaître. Le Spectre hurla, s’avança, et un éclair frappa à nouveau. Et toucha cette fois la cible. Hotch sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui sous la force de l’impact et il vit le ciel défiler pendant un étrange moment où il fut comme en apesanteur, avant que son dos ne percute le sol mouillé, lui coupant le souffle.
> 
> Respirant avec difficulté, il roula de coté et se releva. Le spectre avait disparut, tout comme le nouveau Pokémon inconnu.
> 
> Ainsi que Spencer.

 

* * *

 

De l’eau s’élevait du sol. JJ ondulait au travers, comme si elle guidait le torrent avec son corps, la bouche ouverte et les orbes étincelant de lumière alors qu’elle les utilisait pour diriger le surf. L’Ectoplasma laissa échapper un cri alors que le déluge s’abattait sur lui ; JJ attendit que l’eau recouvre entièrement le spectre avant d’enchainer avec une attaque blizzard, repoussant l’attaque poison de l’Ectoplasma dans une tempête de vent glacé qui gela l’eau autour du spectre et l’écrasa.

Le spectre disparut. La glace fondit et alla former des flaques le long de la plateforme sur laquelle ils se tenaient, et dont les bords étaient presque invisibles sans la lumière des attaques de JJ. Celle-ci se plaça entre Hotch et le dresseur silencieux, dont les yeux étaient vides et le visage sans expression quand il sortit une autre Pokéball.

\- Le ciel s’assombrira et la lune ne répandra plus aucune lumière, murmura-t-il.

Un Nosferalto apparut sur le terrain et poussa un cri quasiment surnaturel en fixant JJ.

\- Les étoiles tomberont du ciel et les corps célestes ne répandront plus aucune lumière… reculez, Aaron Hotchner, car Raphael est apparu sur terre.

Hotch fronça les sourcils :

\- Etes-vous Raphael ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

L’homme ferma les yeux.

\- Je suis révélations, dit-il en inclinant la tête. Je suis faillible. Et je suis… votre fin. Ectoplasma, _hypnose._

Il aurait dû se préparer. _Attendez, Ectoplasma ?_ questionna Spencer en se raidissant. _C’est un Nos… aaah !_

L’attaque l’atteignit en premier. Il tomba comme une pierre de l’épaule de Hotch. Ce dernier l’attrapa et tenta de se tourner pour faire face au spectre qui l’attaquait alors que le monde palpitait autour d’eux, l’entrainant vers le bas. Mais ses mains luttaient et ses pieds chancelaient et il sombrait, il tombait, accompagné par Dave. Emily était déjà au sol, roulée en boule, les yeux fermés.

JJ s’élança avec un cri, furieuse que le dresseur ait osé attaquer directement son dresseur, sans prêter attention au Nosferalto qui crachait du poison derrière elle. Les orbes empoisonnés explosèrent dans son dos.

Il cligna des yeux. Il souleva les paupières. Spencer était devant lui. Son corps tressaillait alors qu’il luttait pour résister à l’attaque et s’éloigner de l’Ectoplasma avant que celui-ci puisse le frapper d’une très efficace attaque ombre nocturne.

Ce serait un KO instantané si cela arrivait.

Hotch tendit les mains vers lui…

 

* * *

 

 

> Ce ne fut pas difficile de suivre le Pokémon en fuite à travers la forêt, il y avait un chemin de branches brisées et d’éclaboussures de boue là où il s’était débattu dans la panique d’être poursuivi par un type spectre. Même avec la pluie, même sans Elle pour suivre l’odeur, c’était une piste facile à suivre.
> 
> Elle faisait une courbe et revenait vers la rivière d’où était sortie la bête, et le cœur de Hotch battait avec violence quand ils sortirent des sous-bois et se retrouvèrent dans une bulle de beau temps. La pluie glissait dessus comme si quelqu’un avait retourné un bol au dessus du rivage afin de l’abriter.
> 
> La rive descendait doucement jusqu’à l’eau calme, seulement perturbé par les mottes de terre et la boue, là où quelque chose avait frappé le sol pour ensuite rouler dans la rivière. Un espace désert, à l’exception de l’endroit où se trouvait Spencer, à quatre patte et tendant prudemment le nez vers la rivière, jusqu’à pratiquement toucher la surface plane.
> 
> \- Spencer, souffla Hotch en se précipitant vers son Pokémon.
> 
> Le soulagement l’envahit brusquement et il se retrouva à trembler alors que la tension disparaissait. L’Abra semblait à bout de force, mais pas effrayé. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et reflétaient l’eau.
> 
> _Chht_ , envoya Spencer, et Hotch se figea aussitôt, à cinq pas de lui. _Elle a peur. Vous lui faites peur._
> 
> La surface de l’eau se mit à onduler. Un museau fin et serpentin en sortit, suivi par deux grands yeux bleus. Les deux Pokémons se fixèrent, figé par la surprise de se retrouver pratiquement museau contre museau.
> 
> _Oh, salut, bonjour_ , dit soudain Spencer, son museau se courbant en un sourire, tandis qu’il fermait les yeux une nouvelles fois. Ses oreilles eurent un mouvement rapide vers l’avant. _Tu m’as sauvé. Merci._
> 
> Le Draco sortit de l’eau, long, fin et nerveux comme tout. Elle donna un petit coup de nez contre le museau de Spencer, puis disparut dans la rivière avec un cri aigue.
> 
> _Oh_ , fit Spencer avec déception. _Pourquoi n’est-elle pas restée ?_
> 
> Hotch s’accroupit, le prit dans ses bras, l’enroula dans sa veste humide et le laissa se pelotonner contre son torse et la chaleur qu’il dégageait.
> 
> \- C’est un Draco, répondit-il, émerveillé. Ils sont rares et timides, et ils n’aiment pas les humains. C’est déjà une chance d’en avoir vu un.
> 
> _Oh. Je sais, il y a à peine mille membres de sa ligne d’évolution à l’état sauvage, et moins de soixante ont été enregistrés par des dresseurs dans tous les Etats-Unis. Nous la reverrons peut-être ?_
> 
> Hotch en doutait.

 

* * *

 

…cligna des yeux. Spencer était au-dessus de lui et le tirait désespérément par l’épaule. Hotch roula sur le coté et, bien qu’en titubant, se remit debout. A présent que le combat n’était plus concentré autour de lui, il se reprenait rapidement.

 _A l’aide ! Dave ne se réveille pas !_ gémit Spencer. _Je n’y arrive pas ! Je n’y arrive pas !_

Les vibrations de l’attaque hypnose pouvaient toujours se faire sentir dans l’air, mais les yeux de Spencer étaient d’un blanc brillant, sans pupille. Rune Protect. Hotch se tourna vers l’endroit où JJ se battait frénétiquement contre trois Pokémon, seule. La protection de Spencer luisait autour de ses épaules, empêchant l’hypnose de la mettre à terre et de la transformer en proie facile pour les spectres.

JJ poussa un cri, et tressaillit. Hotch remarqua une masse suintante sur son flanc, là où toxik s’était logé entre les fragiles écailles pour ensuite dévorer sa chair. _Empoisonnée_ , réalisa-t-il sombrement.

Penelope tournait autour du Pokémon en lévitation avec des cris aigus et lui jetait capacité de soins sur capacité de soins. Chacune atteignait sa cible, mais chacune était presque aussitôt annulée par une autre attaque nocive.

\- Dave ! s’écria-t-il.

Le Roucarnage restait toutefois inconscient, les ailes repliées sur son corps immobile. Le sac de Spencer était deux fois plus éloigné encore, jeté au loin dans le chaos. A l’intérieur attendaient des antidotes. Il n’avait qu’à l’atteindre…

 _JJ !_ hurla Spencer. Hotch se tourna au ralenti, et vit le Draco s’effondrer. Rune Protect avait cédé, l’hypnose l’avait finalement atteinte. Un Ectoplasma plongea vers elle, la langue sortie. Dévorêve. Dégâts monumentaux. 

Elle était trop faible pour encaisser.

Spencer se téléporta. Il disparut d’à coté de Hotch pour réapparaître entre l’Ectoplasma et JJ.

Il y eut une micro seconde de temps pendant lequel le cerveau de Hotch s’arrêta et tenta d’accepter le fait que l’Abra de faible niveau se trouve pile dans la trajectoire d’attaque de l’Ectoplasma.

Il percuta alors.

\- Spencer, Protection ! cria-t-il en se jetant sur le sac. Utilise Protection !

Cela empêcherait l’attaque de le toucher.

\- Allez, vas-y bon sang !

Spencer lança la capacité et le mur de protection s’éleva. Un parfait bouclier, rendant sa cible invulnérable à une attaque, étincelant et bien visible.

Autour de JJ.

\- Non ! rugit Hotch.

L’Ectoplasma frappa.

 

* * *

 

 

> Une serre frappa son épaule. Un faible sifflement.
> 
> Il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Dave penché sur lui, ses yeux noirs brillants. Le Roucarnage inclina la tête et indiqua du bec l’autre coté de la chambre d’hôtel. Plus précisément, le petit lit sur lequel Spencer était roulé en boule sous la couverture, une patte à peine visible rejetée de coté pour laisser entrer l’air dans la petite grotte qu’il s’était faite avec le linge de lit.
> 
> Quand Hotch regarda en cette direction, cependant, Spencer n’était pas seul.
> 
> De la tempête qui avait fait rage plus tôt, il ne restait qu’une douce brise qui faisait onduler le rideau. Quand celui-ci s’immobilisa, il vit une longue suite d’écailles bleues autour de son plus jeune équipier, et des yeux plissés le surveillaient de part et d’autre d’un museau blanc. Spencer marmonna, et la couverture glissa alors qu’il se resserrait encore davantage sur lui-même, une patte autour de la queue bleue qui le chatouillait.
> 
> \- Est-ce que tu nous as suivis ? demanda Hotch d’une voix basse et étrangement profonde dans le silence de la chambre. Pour une raison particulière ?
> 
> Le Draco cligna des yeux et baissa la tête pour toucher l’Abra avec son museau, en laissant glisser ses paupières comme pour s’endormir.
> 
> _Si vous pensez, après ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui, que je vous fais confiance pour vous occuper de ce petit_ , fit une voix douce et féminine, _vous vous trompez lourdement, humain. Envoyer un bébé se battre… vous êtes tous les mêmes, les humains. Perfides._
> 
> Hotch excellait dans son travail car il faisait très bien un certain nombre de choses, et une d’entre elles en particulier extrêmement bien.
> 
> Il pouvait profiler les Pokémon aussi facilement qu’il profilait les humains. C’était simple.
> 
> Aussi simple que de se souvenir que les Pokémon étaient tout aussi complexes et divers que les humains.
> 
> Et celui-ci. Courageux. Protecteur. Méfiant. Jeune, si jeune. Ses oreilles en forme d’aile étaient petites, il venait à peine d’évoluer. Il lui donnait vingt-et-un an, au maximum. Six ans de plus que Spencer.
> 
> Loyal, peut-être, une fois gagné sa confiance. Un Draco dans son équipe ? Voilà exactement le coup de pouce dont sa carrière avait besoin. Un Draco, pour l’instant… puis, un jour, un Dracolosse. Avec Dave, Spencer qui serait un jour un Alakazam et Elle un Arcanin… c’était _exactement_ ce dont il avait besoin.
> 
> Mais seulement si elle le voulait. Il ne l’attraperait pas contre son gré. Ce n’était pas son genre.
> 
> \- Reste, et je te prouverai que tu te trompes, offrit-il en s’asseyant sur le coté de son lit pour lui faire face. Mes Pokémon sont ma famille… Spencer est ma famille. Tu es la bienvenue si tu veux nous rejoindre.
> 
> Le silence s’installa. Le Draco regarda tour à tour Dave et Hotch, circonspecte. Puis, finalement, _Ce n’est pas pour vous. Ce ne sera jamais pour vous._
> 
> Spencer bailla, puis cligna des yeux, s’éveillant doucement. _Oh, tu es là, bonjour !_ Un grand plaisir se lisait dans sa voix. _Hotch, regardez ! Elle est venue ! Elle nous a trouvés !_
> 
> Hotch sourit. Elle resterait. Elle comprendrait, avec un peu de temps.
> 
> Mais elle ne lui parla plus jamais.

 

* * *

 

L’Abra trembla. Chancela.

Mais ne tomba pas.

La ceinture force nouée en une approximation de la cravate que Hotch lui-même portait comme un bouclier se mit à briller. Les cravates de Hotch étaient son uniforme. Trois jours après avoir ramené le petit Abra sans-abris chez lui, si petit qu’il disparaissait pratiquement si Hotch le prenait entre ses deux mains, il surprit le Pokémon à essayer de porter une des siennes. Il avait eut l’air ridicule, avec cette cravate plus longue que lui, et ses pattes trop grandes et maladroites pour faire le nœud.

Hotch avait alors trouvé une vieille ceinture force dans un placard et en avait fait une cravate sur mesure, en supposant que sa fascination pour les vêtements disparaîtrait en grandissant.

Cela n’avait pas été le cas.

Et cela lui avait très certainement sauvé la vie.

La ceinture force brilla.

Quand elle disparut, Spencer était toujours debout. La lueur se répandit sur tout son corps alors qu’il se dressait sur ses pattes arrières, le museau plissé dans un grognement furieux, le violet sombre de son énergie psychique s’échappant de lui et déformant sa silhouette pour faire apparaître une version de lui plus grande, plus forte.

Non. Pas son énergie.

\- Oh, fit Hotch, les yeux écarquillés par le choc.

Spencer vacilla, grandit. Il disparut dans un éclat blanc alors que son évolution commençait, transformant le minuscule Abra en Kadabra, aussi haut que l’épaule de Hotch, avec une queue énorme et de longues oreilles fines.

\- Oh, _Spence_.

Mais il hésita.

Un Kadabra serait assez puissant pour faire face à tous ces spectres. Pas réussir à les vaincre, mais leur résister longuement…

Et cela offrirait à Hotch le prestige qu’il recherchait. Suffisamment, peut-être, pour le sortir du trou dans lequel sa décision irréfléchie d’aller affronter le Conseil des Quatre l’avait enterré.

Mais il hésita.

\- Attend !

 

* * *

 

 

> \- L’enregistrement d’un type dragon est assez complexe, Agent Hotchner.
> 
> L’avocat à l’air fatigué mit la pile de documents devant Hotch et marqua chaque page où il voulait sa signature.
> 
> \- Ici, et ci… vous devrez indiquer la méthode que vous allez utiliser pour le confiner…
> 
> \- La, corrigea Hotch.
> 
> L’avocat cligna des yeux. Hotch passa le doigt sur l’hyper ball chaude à sa hanche, à l’intérieur de laquelle JJ poussait un cri joyeux.
> 
> \- C’est « elle », et non le ou il. Et pas de méthode de confinement, elle restera chez moi, avec moi, comme le reste de mon équipe. Cela pose-t-il problème ?
> 
> Spencer, assis à coté de Hotch, se mit à bâiller. Sa tête pencha en avant, son nez se retrouva sur ses pattes et il se redressa soudain, pour bâiller à nouveau. _Je m’ennuie_ , grommela-t-il, les yeux parcourant les pages alors qu’il lisait – à l’envers – en un instant. Hotch ne répondit pas, bien conscient que son habitude à parler au Abra en public était mal vue. _J’m’ennuie, j’m’ennuie, j’m’ennuie. Je m’ennuie tellement que je pourrais **mourir**. Vous saviez que l’ennuie provoquait une réaction du cerveau semblable à une douleur physique ?_
> 
> \- Chht, souffla Hotch, avant de se mettre à tousser quand l’avocat regarda vers lui.
> 
> Spencer se mit à bouder.
> 
> \- Le montant de votre assurance va exploser avec un dragon en liberté à votre domicile, disait l’avocat, comme si Hotch en avait quoi que ce soit à faire. Les Pokémon pleinement évolués sont cependant vus comme étant d’un moindre risque – ils sont plus liés à leurs dresseurs. Prévoyez-vous de la faire évoluer ?
> 
> \- Oui, répondit Hotch, en regardant toujours Spencer et en se retenant de sourire alors que le Abra lévitait et se téléportait d’un endroit à un autre derrière l’avocat, passant du porte-plume à l’aquarium.
> 
> L’Abra se figea alors. _Je ne savais pas que JJ voulait évoluer_ , dit-il d’une voix étrange, distante. _Vous lui avez demandé ?_
> 
> \- Je, quoi ? fit Hotch en le dévisageant.
> 
> \- Je vous demande pardon ? questionna l’avocat.
> 
> Hotch l’ignora.
> 
> _Je ne sais pas_ , lui envoya Spencer, à nouveau recroquevillé sur la chaise. _Tout le monde ne veut pas forcément évoluer… Moi je ne veux pas. Statistiquement, les formes les plus évoluées souffrent davantage de dépression, d’anxiété, d’épuisement, et de maladies liées au stress. Et puis, j’aime être moi._
> 
> \- Eh bien, tu n’as pas à évoluer dans ce cas, répondit finalement Hotch, pris de court.
> 
> _Tous_ les Pokémons ne voulaient-ils pas évoluer ?
> 
> _Si le dresseur le veut, le Pokémon obéit. Un Alakazam vous ouvrirait des portes qu’un Abra ne peut pas… Je suis un Pokémon enfant. Un bébé de type dominant psychique. Ce serait égoïste de ma part de vous interdire ce prestige à cause de mes insécurités._
> 
> L’amertume de sa voix était stupéfiante. Hotch grimaça, car il avait déjà employé ce même mot en pensant à ses Pokémons. _Prestige_.
> 
> \- Tu es plus que la considération que tu m’apportes, répondit-il sans détour en caressant l’oreille du Pokémon avec son stylo. Si tu ne veux pas évoluer, tu n’es pas obligé de le faire.
> 
> _Promis ?_
> 
> \- Promis.

 

* * *

 

\- Attend. Arrête.

L’Abra s’arrêta, les dents serrées comme s’il souffrait, les yeux écarquillés et effrayés. Au point culminant de l’évolution. Il tourna la tête et fixa Hotch, implorant. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard. Une question qu’il posait. Quelque chose qu’il voulait _désespérément_ que Hotch voit dans ses yeux.

Celui-ci secoua la tête et la lumière disparut en un instant. Spencer s’avachit. Le torse se soulevant par à-coups, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tremblant sous le choc de son évolution interrompue.

Mais toujours lui-même. Toujours un Abra. Toujours _Spencer._

L’Ectoplasma poussa un cri strident et se jeta de nouveau en avant, mais une queue jaillit d’un coup et poussa Spencer hors de portée, tandis que JJ rugissait. Hotch n’eu pas à lui dire quelle attaque utiliser. Elle était _furieuse_.

Colère.

Le dragon hurla, donna des coups violents, et la capacité de type dragon détruisit tout sur le passage de son corps puissant alors qu’elle traversait le spectre comme s’il était fait de papier. Ce fut rapidement au tour du Spectrum ; puis elle se tourna vers le dernier Pokémon, un Arbok a l’air stupéfait, et le percuta avec toute la force de son pouvoir considérable.

Une lumière blanche se mit à briller et les trois Pokémon évanouis furent rappelés. JJ s’effondra, haletante, épuisée par l’attaque destructrice.

Le dresseur ne s’enfuit pas, ne cria pas. Il baissa à peine la main tenant les Pokéballs, et les examina attentivement.

Penelope bondit derrière lui en chantonnant. Il chancela, toujours sans un bruit, puis s’écroula. JJ s’avança en tourbillonnant et amortit sa chute.

 _Son esprit est en très mauvais état_ , envoya Spencer avec fatigue de là où il se trouvait, sur le sol. Hotch, qui était en train de vérifier comment allait Dave, se releva tandis que Penelope bondissait vers lui pour venir le réveiller avec l’aide de ses capacités de soin. _Il a utilisé des types spectres comme une part de lui pendant trop longtemps, je ne peux même pas dire quelle partie est… lui, est quelle partie est Pokémon. Je pense… je pense cependant que c’était l’Ectoplasma qui nous menaçait. Je pense qu’il pourrait être responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé. Une fois qu’il a été vaincu, sa présence était… diminuée. Moins nocive._

\- Un esprit malveillant le contrôlait ? questionna Hotch, sentant que Spencer souhaitait éviter d’évoquer ce qui était presque arrivé. C’est possible. Cela ne l’absout toutefois pas des crimes qu’il a commis. Spencer… à propos de ce qui est arrivé ;

L’abra se redressa en tremblant. Hotch déglutit et le fixa.

Il était différent.

Une tache plus sombre au centre de son front, avec une forme d’étoile. Ses oreilles étaient plus longues. Hotch ne pouvait pas en être certain, car il avait rarement vu Spencer dressé dans toute sa hauteur, mais il suspectait qu’il était plus grand. Sa queue, autrefois fine et semblable à celle d’une loutre, était à présent large et recouverte d’une épaisse fourrure, et battait le sol poussiéreux. L’évolution avait laissé sa trace. Comme n’importe quelle cicatrice,  visible ou non.

 _Merci_ , murmura Spencer en clignant des yeux. _Je… d’avoir respecté mon souhait. Merci. Je savais que vous comprendriez._


	5. Spencer

 

Spencer avait toujours l'air chancelant, et Penelope n'avait pas des pouvoirs de soins infinis. Hotch regarda son équipe en piteux état. Il savait ce qui les attendait. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de chacun d'entre eux.

Il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas les mettre en danger pour une vendetta personnelle.

\- Penelope, Spencer, restez avec le dresseur, ordonna-t-il.

Deux têtes de tournèrent brusquement vers lui avec un regard accusateur. Hotch soutint ces deux regards sans céder, en dépit de l'expression de vive  _trahison_  dans les yeux de Spencer.

 _Vous ne pouvez pas y aller sans moi !_  protesta-t-il en se redressant complètement.

Définitivement plus grand. Pas aussi grand qu'il l'aurait été s'il avait réellement évolué, mais il ne pourrait plus aller se percher sur l'épaule de Hotch, désormais. L'agent l'avait porté pour la dernière fois.  _Vous êtes sourd sans moi. Vous allez devoir donner le nom des attaques à voix haute. La ferme, Dave !_

Hotch se tourna vers Dave, et remarqua la manière dont la tête du Roucarnage était inclinée avec curiosité vers Spencer, le bec entrouvert.

\- Tu es d'un rang supérieur à lui, lui dit Hotch, es-tu d'accord sur le fait qu'il devrait rester ?

Dave acquiesça, et la fourrure de Spencer se hérissa, tandis qu'il poussait un cri de colère involontaire.  _Non !_

\- C'est un ordre, aboya Hotch avant de se tourner pour s'éloigner.

Dave le suivit après un court instant, Emily à coté de lui. Les bruits de pas résonnaient dans la pièce vide, et Hotch finit par entendre JJ s'élever dans les airs pour les suivre elle aussi, comme si elle était restée pour donner un dernier conseil à son ami.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Spencer et Penelope… ils n'étaient pas des combattants…

Et de meilleurs combattants que lui-même étaient tombés face à Foyet.

 

* * *

 

 

> La Pokéball était posée entre eux.
> 
> \- Je ne suis pas un dresseur, dit froidement Hotch en la fixant. Je n'ai aucune intention d'en devenir un.
> 
> Plus de créatures dépendantes de lui à décevoir, c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.
> 
> \- C'est adorable que tu penses avoir le choix, répliqua Gideon en faisant rouler la Pokéball vers lui avec un geste de la main.
> 
> Hotch l'attrapa d'un geste reflexe, soupesa son poids imposant, et sentit une force lente, importante, à l'intérieur.
> 
> \- Prends-le. Aaron, ce qui est arrivé-
> 
> Les doigts aux articulations blanches de Hotch se refermèrent sur la surface chaude de la balle. Avec un frisson, il  _reconnut_  ce qui était à l'intérieur.
> 
> \- Il ne m'écoutera pas, rappela-t-il à son supérieur en avalant difficilement, la peine et l'inquiétude se mêlant à des blessures encore en train de guérir pour lui rappeler le poids de ses erreurs. Jason, tu ne peux pas me donner ton Roucarnage. Il est trop puissant pour moi-
> 
> \- Je ne te le donne pas.
> 
> Gideon se rassit à son bureau, les mains jointes devant lui.
> 
> \- Ton refus d'utiliser une équipe a fait stagner une carrière qui aurait du être fulgurante, Hotch. Quand tu as commencé ici, tu étais le « crack ». Hotchner le crack, c'est ainsi qu'ils t'appelaient, et ne va pas t'imaginer que je n'entendais pas. Tu es arrivé jusqu'ici tout seul. Impressionnant, c'est vrai, mais maintenant tu dois apprendre qu'utiliser une équipe ne signifie pas admettre que tu ne  _peux_ _pas_  le faire seul. Considère ceci comme un emprunt jusqu'à ce que tu le comprennes… et jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions l'Eventreur.
> 
> Le regard baissé sur la Pokéball, Hotch sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il déglutit une fois, deux fois, trois fois, en se souvenant du glissement de la lame sur sa peau, des cris de Haley, des pleurs de Jack…
> 
> Dans ce travail, ils se faisaient des ennemis. Parfois, ces ennemis revenaient toquer à leur porte.
> 
> \- Si j'avais eu des Pokémon, il ne serait jamais rentré chez moi, commença Hotch d'une voix rauque, avant de se mettre à tousser.
> 
> Cela tira sur ses points de suture. Il ferma les yeux, les dents serrées.
> 
> \- Il n'aurait jamais-
> 
> \- Arrête, le coupa Gideon d'une voix sèche, ce qui sortit Hotch de la spirale dans laquelle il plongeait. Ce qui est fait est fait, Aaron. Garde Dave avec toi… c'est mon plus grand et mon plus vieil allié. Je dois y aller. Quelque chose est entré dans mon chalet et a déclenché les alarmes. Le dératiseur pense à des ratons laveurs ; il veut poser des pièges mais je préfèrerais une issue moins meurtrière.
> 
> Il se leva avec un sourire triste, attrapa son manteau et passa à coté de lui.
> 
> \- Rentre chez toi. Dors un peu. L'Eventreur ne va pas disparaître entre aujourd'hui et lundi matin, et je sais que tu n'as pas eu la moindre pause depuis maintenant un mois. C'est un ordre, repose-toi !
> 
> Et il disparut sur ces mots. Hotch cligna des yeux, les sourcils froncés. Le cerveau tournant à toute vitesse, il lui fallut un instant de trop pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.
> 
> Gideon ne lui avait pas laissé son Pokémon pour lui apprendre une leçon.
> 
> Il le lui avait laissé pour que Hotch ne rentre pas chez lui seul, dans une maison vide.
> 
> \- Bon sang, Jason, marmonna Hotch avant de se tourner pour le suivre. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me couves.
> 
> Mais il serra la Pokéball dans sa main malgré tout.

 

* * *

 

\- Coucou Hotchy, sourit Foyet du haut de son perchoir, sur le dos imposant d'un Léviator à la gueule grande ouverte. Ca fait un bail que je ne vous ai pas poignardé. Comment va la fam- oh… attendez. Oh. Je dois dire, je m'attendais à quelque chose de beaucoup plus spectaculaire de la part de « Hotchner le crack ». Pas  _quinze_  années à attendre que vous vous pointiez.

Hotch ignora ses railleries. Il ignora la colère. Il ignora tout ce qui essayait de le paralyser en cet instant : le souvenir des cris, le souvenir de la douleur, le souvenir d'une solitude dévastatrice.

\- George Foyet, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Jason-

\- Oh, oh, oh, je connais ça ! rit George en glissant de son Pokémon, ses pieds heurtant les pierres avec un petit bruit quand il atterrit au sol. Laissez-moi m'en charger : « George Foyet, espèce de charmant fils de pute, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre d'un connard de Champion vaniteux, Jason Gideon…

 

* * *

 

 

> _Jason Gideon_ , disait l'écran trop lumineux du portable quand Hotch le regarda en grimaçant dans l'obscurité de la pleine nuit. Trois heures du matin, nota-t-il.
> 
> \- Hotchner. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?
> 
> Il pouvait entendre la respiration haletante de Gideon.
> 
> Il était en train de courir.
> 
> \- Aaron, il sait où nous avons caché Haley et Jack. Il est après eux !

 

* * *

 

\- Vous l'affrontez ensemble, dit Hotch à ses trois derniers coéquipiers, ignorant toujours Foyet. Couvrez les faiblesses des autres.

\- …de la toujours adorable Haley Hotchner, puisse-t-elle reposer en pièces en haïssant l'époux qui l'a laissée mourir…

 

* * *

 

 

> La maison avait disparu. Il ne restait que destruction : les fondations arrachées du sol par un coup de queue ; le sol en morceaux éparpillés et détruits par la force des explosions ; du bois, des pierres et tout ce qui constituait une maison disséminés dans la rue en des tas désordonnés. Toute la rue était noire de monde, des gens pleuraient, des sirènes de véhicules hurlaient.
> 
> \- Un Léviator, disait quelqu'un. Il est venu de nulle part…
> 
> Il trouva Gideon au milieu de la ruine qui avait dû être un salon, un Mackogneur dégageant les gravats qui le recouvraient. Contrairement à ses Pokémon, contrairement aux créatures qui étaient mortes pour protéger sa famille, Gideon était en un seul morceau. Foyet lui avait tiré dessus.
> 
> Même un Champion pouvait tomber sous une balle.
> 
> Il y eu un son sourd et empli de deuil derrière lui. Hotch se tourna, hébété, et vit Dave penché sur le corps avachi et brisé d'un Dracaufeu. Les ailes oranges et sarcelle du petit dragon étaient déchirées, arrachées, et son poitrail était enfoncé à l'endroit où il avait reçu le coup. Dave le pleurait.
> 
> Non, Dave ne le pleurait pas seulement. Il avertissait aussi Hotch de rester à l'écart.
> 
> Hotch fit un pas en avant. Dave secoua la tête, les yeux brillants. Hotch fit un autre pas. Quelque chose craqua sous son pied. Un cadre photo. Il leva le pied.
> 
> Jack et Haley, le jour de la naissance de Jack. Huit mois auparavant. Jack, jack,  _Jack, Jack que ce ne soit pas Jack, oh mon dieu faites que ce ne soit pas Jack…_
> 
> Ce n'était pas lui.
> 
> Le Dracaufeu de Gideon était tombé avec les ailes drapées au dessus d'Haley. Il était mort en essayant de la sauver. En essayant. En échouant. Tout comme Hotch avait échoué.
> 
> \- Mon fils, dit-il d'une voix blanche en fixant le corps de sa femme. Où est mon fils ?

  

* * *

 

\- Dave.

Hotch s'efforça de ne pas laisser sa voix trembler. Le Roucarnage l'ignora, les yeux fixés sur Foyet, la haine irradiant pratiquement de ses ailes aux plumes en pagaille, le bec claquant avec impatience.

-  _Dave_.

S'il y avait un moment où il fallait que Dave l'écoute, c'était maintenant. S'il ne l'écoutait pas… cela leur couterait absolument tout.

\- J'ai besoin que tu couvres ton équipe. Ne pars pas seul à sa poursuite. Il a cinq combattants viables. Nous en avons trois. Nous avons besoin de toi.

Dave siffla.

\- …oh, oh, et le dernier mais pas le moindre, l'adorable et oh si pathétiquement sans défense petit Jack, pauvre bâtard.

La voix ricanante de Foyet se rapprochait. Hotch frissonna et tourna la tête pour lui faire face, la colère montant rapidement en sa tête et en son cœur, le poussant à se montrer imprudent.

\- Il faut que je vous demande, continua Foyet, cela m'a tracassé pendant quinze ans… est-ce qu'il en restait encore assez de lui pour l'enterrer, Aaron ?

 

* * *

 

 

> \- Les Pokémon chercheurs de cadavre n'ont retrouvé aucun autre corps, Agent Hotchner. Votre fils n'est pas là.
> 
> Le sol trembla sous lui, menaçant de le faire tomber à genoux.
> 
> L'Eventreur avait Jack.

 

* * *

 

La colère monta brusquement.

\- Abattez ses Pokémons, dit-il froidement à son équipe. Et ensuite lui. Pas de pitié.

Tous trois hurlèrent, sentant sa peine et sa colère, toutes deux accumulées depuis quinze ans, puis ils chargèrent. De la lumière blanche jaillit devant eux, et Foyet riait, riait, riait, ses Pokémon volant autour de lui. Deux Draco percutèrent JJ avec des cris identiques. Un Ptéra s'envola avec un hurlement retentissant, ses serres se mêlèrent à celles de Dave dans un affrontement violent et vicieux, et en un instant le sang et les plumes volèrent autour d'eux. Un Dracolosse silencieux, mortellement silencieux, se précipita sur Emily, apparaissant puis disparaissant hors de vue en essayant de se montrer plus rapide que le léger renard.

Et Foyet marchait tranquillement vers Hotch, son Léviator levant sa tête massive en serpentant après lui, creusant un chemin destructeur sur son passage. Une lame brillait dans la main du dresseur.

\- Vous n'auriez pas du venir seul, Aaron, sourit Foyet. C'est une erreur stupide.

Hotch cligna des yeux, et posa la main sur sa ceinture. Il sourit, en dépit de la douleur. Il sourit  _à cause_  de la douleur.

\- Je ne suis pas seul, murmura-t-il plus pour lui que pour Foyet. J'ai mon équipe. Et ils se sont déjà montrés plus malin que vous par le passé.

 

* * *

 

 

> Hotch se recroquevilla sur lui-même, perdu. Son fils avait disparu et lui il était  _perdu_.
> 
> Foyet était un putain de fantôme. Aucune trace de lui.
> 
> Aucune trace de Jack.
> 
> Et il était en train de sombrer.
> 
> Dave était blotti contre le bureau de Gideon, ramassé, le plumage froissé, misérable. Hotch avait de la peine pour lui aussi. Il avait perdu cinq amis. Ses amis. Son dresseur. Tout.
> 
> Mais Hotch avait lui aussi tant perdu. Il était encore maintenant en train de tout perdre.
> 
> Et il était perdu juste quand on avait besoin de lui.
> 
> Il ferma les yeux, tenta de réprimer la douleur, et-
> 
> Il les rouvrit brusquement.
> 
> \- Pourquoi Gideon était-il plus proche de la planque que moi ? demanda-t-il en sentant son corps se lever pratiquement sans sa permission. Il a dit qu'il se rendait à son chalet. C'est à des kilomètres. Même avec Anderson pour le faire voler jusque là, il n'aurait pas pu être là avant toi, les Dracaufeu sont plus lents que…
> 
> Il trébucha jusqu'au bureau, les mains volant au-dessus de la boîte contenant les preuves. La boîte de preuves qu'il ne devrait pas avoir en sa possession. Mais il l'avait, car il était venu ici avec l'intention de résoudre l'affaire, avant de s'effondrer sous le poids de sa solitude.
> 
> Dave se redressa, vacillant, et s'approcha tandis que Hotch trouvait le téléphone de Gideon, l'ouvrait d'une main et parcourait la liste d'appels.
> 
> **Appel sortant : A. Hotch.**
> 
> **Appel sortant : 911**
> 
> **Appel sortant : Centre Pokémon Principal de DC : ligne d'urgence pour Pokémon perdus ou abandonnés**
> 
> Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel avec un doigt tremblant, porta le téléphone à son oreille et fixa Dave. Le Roucarnage le fixa en retour, les yeux écarquillés, et tremblant presque tellement il était tendu.
> 
> \- Centre Pokémon Principal de DC, que puis-je faire pour vous ?
> 
> \- Je suis l'agent Hotchner du FBI.
> 
> Hotch tenta de ne pas être agressif, mais échoua, sa voix était brusque et suffocante
> 
> \- Madame, ceci est de la plus grande importance, avez-vous reçu un appel d'une personne appelée Jason Gideon, dans la nuit d'hier ? S'il vous plaît, des vies sont en jeu.
> 
> \- Oh mon dieu, euh, je dois…
> 
> Hotch compta ses respirations pendant que des bruits de touches lui parvenaient.  _Une… deux… trois… quatre…_
> 
> \- Vous êtes toujours là, Agent ? Nous avons bien un compte-rendu de cet appel. Monsieur Gideon devait amener un Pokémon perdu qu'il avait retrouvé dans sa propriété. L'infirmière ne semble pas avoir noté l'espèce, ou alors Monsieur Gideon lui-même l'ignorait quand il a appelé, mais quoi qu'il en soit il semblait certain du fait qu'il aurait besoin d'être soigné.
> 
> \- Et il ne l'a jamais amené ?
> 
> \- Non, Monsieur. Une infirmière l'a attendu mais il n'est jamais venu. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit d'autre que je puisse faire pour vous aider ?
> 
> Sa respiration était forte, son cœur rata un battement, puis battit deux fois d'un seul coup pour se rattraper.
> 
> \- Savez-vous pourquoi il aurait pu ne pas connaître l'espèce du Pokémon ? l'Agent Gideon a- avait une grande expérience avec les Pokémon. Il aurait sûrement…
> 
> Il n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi il posait une telle question. Il n'y avait eu  _aucun_  autre Pokémon sur les lieux. Uniquement ceux de Gideon.
> 
> \- Oh il y a beaucoup de raisons pour lesquels même un dresseur expérimenté aurait pu avoir du mal à l'identifier. Il pourrait s'agir d'une espèce étrangère, échappée ou relâchée par un dresseur dans la mauvaise zone, nous avons eu de graves problèmes avec des Ecremeuh en liberté dans le Parc National de Tongass, au Canada. Il pouvait aussi s'agir d'une espèce dotée de capacités d'illusion, un Métamorph par exemple. Il aurait aussi pu être capable de se téléporter-
> 
> Hotch fut dehors avant que la ligne ait eu le temps de se couper.

 

* * *

 

De la glace leur fouettait le visage tandis que Foyet s'avançait. Le Léviator rugit quand le blizzard de JJ s'abattit sur eux, envoyant le Ptéra qui était au prise avec Dave s'écraser au sol. Dave le percuta avec une force capable de briser les os, ses serres agrippant, tirant,  _déchirant_ , et la créature ne se releva pas. Mais les Draco se rapprochaient d'elle, et elle ne pouvait pas éviter leurs très puissantes explosions de draco-rage éternellement, même une fois rejointe par Dave.

\- Ils tomberont, vous le savez, dit Foyet.

Au même instant, un ultralaser fit trébucher Emily et la jeta droit dans la trajectoire du prochain coup du dragon aux attaques surpuissantes, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit face à la prise du Pokémon bien plus gros qu'elle.

\- Ceux de Gideon sont tombés, pourquoi vos Pokémon seraient-ils différents ?

Hotch se jeta sur lui, plus vite que ce à quoi Foyet s'attendait. Ils tombèrent, roulèrent au sol, et Hotch parvint à frapper la cheville de l'autre homme avec son pied.

\- Argh ! gronda Foyet avec colère avant de donner un coup de sa lame.

Le sang était chaud et lui tombait dans les yeux, mais Hotch ne fléchit pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il y avait bien trop en jeu.

\- Mes dragons vont détruire votre précieuse équipe, vous le savez !  _Ils vont les détruire_. Et j'irais ensuite présenter leurs corps au monde comme un avertissement – vous ne pouvez pas vaincre des dragons, Hotchner !

Il se trompait. Son équipe pouvait réussir.

Il fallait qu'ils réussissent.

Foyet. Continuait. De parler. Même quand Hotch envoya son poing dans sa mâchoire et attrapa la main qui essayait d'abattre la lame sur son torse sans protection.

\- Ils sont difficiles à attraper et à élever, mais leur pouvoir est supérieur. Ils sont quasiment indestructibles. Ils sont les plus intelligents de tous. Et vos Pokémon sont faibles pour eux. Faibles ! Regardez ! Et en voilà une de moins!

JJ s'écroula. Une attaque draco-rage la toucha et la jeta contre le mur. Elle tomba, roula, glissa du bord de la plateforme sur laquelle ils combattaient, et tomba dans l'abime. Hotch donna un coup, sentit un os craquer sous son pied, et attrapa une Pokéball pour la rappeler avant qu'elle tombe trop loin, hors de portée. La lumière blanche jaillit alors qu'elle revenait, vaincue. Mais vivante. Bien  _vivante_ , dieu merci.

Dave poussa un cri de rage, désormais assaillit par deux dragons. Et Emily luttait toujours pour s'en sortir.

\- Peuvent pas gagner, hoqueta Foyet, le nez brisé, les yeux brillants. Léviator… hydrocanon sur le Feunard. Anéantis-la.

Le Léviator se tourna. Emily grondait face au Dracolosse, et tournait le dos à la force mortelle qui avançait silencieusement vers elle. Sans qu'elle en ait conscience.

Hydrocanon la jetterait contre le mur. L'immobiliserait là avec la force déferlante de l'eau.

Elle serait écrasée. Noyée.

\- Emily ! rugit Hotch en sortant sa Pokéball. Reviens !

Mais elle gonfla sa fourrure, lui jeta un regard  _noir_  et l'ignora, refusant d'obéir à son ordre. La Pokéball se désactiva. Le Léviator ouvrit la gueule.

\- Emily !

Les trombes d'eaux heurtèrent l'endroit où elle se trouvait avec une force torrentielle, fracassante, et la plateforme se brisa en deux quand le jet la traversa comme un couteau chauffé à blanc à travers du beurre. Impossible de survivre à ça.

\- Non !

 

* * *

 

 

> Le chalet de Gideon n'était pas silencieux. Dave atterrit aussi doucement qu'il put, mais ils pouvaient déjà entendre les cris. Les cris d'un bébé. Affamé, effrayé et seul, il criait car il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.
> 
> Et Hotch se mit à courir. Il passa la porte avec un gémissement qui ressemblait vaguement à «  _Jack_  », et chancela en voyant son fils se débattre sur le tapis, le visage rouge, affaibli par la faim et la détresse. Il fit un pas en avant, tomba à genoux, tendit les mains…
> 
> Un flash violet apparut entre lui et son fils, juste une fraction de seconde.
> 
> Quand il disparut, son fils n'était plus là. Les pleurs cessèrent.
> 
> Un instant après, ils reprirent. Dans la chambre. Déglutissant difficilement, Hotch suivit les cris.

* * *

Foyet riait sous lui pendant que Hotch le frappait. Encore, et encore.  _Espèce de salaud_ , grondait son esprit, car Emily était morte, elle l'était forcément, elle ne pouvait pas avoir-

Emily aboya. Hotch leva les yeux, stupéfait. Confus.

Le couteau s'abattit et lui entailla la mâchoire. Il eut un vif mouvement de recul et évita de peu d'avoir la gorge tranchée. Son épaule heurta durement le sol et, l'espace d'un bref instant, il se retrouva à la merci de Foyet, le souffle coupé.

Le couteau s'abattit. Mais ne le toucha jamais.

Une patte attrapa le poignet de Foyet, les griffes pénétrant profondément dans la chair.

 _Ne le touchez pas_ , murmura Spencer, la voix glaciale. Foyet cligna des yeux. Emily gronda en tournant autour d'eux, et le Dracolosse se précipita vers eux. Les yeux se Spencer brillèrent d'un violet profond et il disparut, emmenant Foyet avec lui.

Hotch se releva péniblement et fixa le vide, là où Foyet s'était trouvé accroupi juste avant juste au moment où Emily enflamma l'air devant eux. Le Dracolosse vola droit dans le brasier et hurla de douleur. Il heurta le sol et ne bougea plus, à l'exception de son flanc qui s'abaissait. Elle se détourna, désintéressée à présent que le dresseur n'était plus là pour le pousser à davantage de violence.

Il y eut alors un  _twop_  au-dessus de leur tête quand Spencer réapparut. Pendant une seconde, Foyet resta suspendu dans les airs, le temps que la gravité essaye de décider du sens dans lequel agir, et le Pokémon le lâcha. Foyet heurta  _violemment_  le sol à trois mètres de Hotch.

Le Léviator rugit, les fondations tremblèrent et, tandis que son énorme queue battait dangereusement, il se cabra et tenta d'atteindre l'Abra qui lévitait toujours.

Le tonnerre gronda et un éclair s'abattit sur la nuque tendue du Léviator. Le sol gronda sous leurs pieds tandis que Derek arrivait avec un rugissement surpuissant, et quatre autres coups de fatal-foudre frappèrent leur cible.

Le Léviator s'écroula.

Foyet se remit sur ses pieds, très pâle. Derek se tourna vers lui.

Il se mit à courir.

Et Spencer apparut juste devant lui.

 

* * *

 

 

> Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il entra brusquement dans la chambre :
> 
> \- Attends !
> 
> Mais le flash violet disparut encore et Jack n'était plus là.
> 
> \- Merde ! s'écria Hotch.
> 
> La panique faisait tourner son cerveau à cent à l'heure et les cris affaiblis de son fils s'élevaient non loin.
> 
> Il se précipita dans la cuisine, fou de colère et de terreur, et faillit tomber quand son pied heurta quelque chose de lourd et rond, qui se mit à rouler bruyamment.
> 
> Il baissa les yeux.
> 
> Une boîte de…
> 
> Lait en poudre ?
> 
> Hotch la fixa sans bouger. Puis, il fit lentement le tour de l'îlot central et se rendit compte que le sol était littéralement recouvert de boîtes de lait en poudre cabossées, certaines ouvertes, d'autres non. Il y avait de la poudre partout.
> 
> Une autre boîte accrocha son regard. Gideon ne mangeait jamais de nourriture en boîte. Gideon était, au contraire, extrêmement pointilleux sur la qualité de ce qu'il mangeait.
> 
> Et pourtant elle était là… une boîte de conserve de morceaux de pèches, pleine de marques de griffes et de morsure, et le dessus éventré à l'endroit où des griffes maladroites avaient essayé de l'ouvrir.
> 
> Hotch ravala sa colère et sa panique pour ramasser la boîte. Il ouvrir un tiroir, trouva un ouvre-boîte. Dave siffla, confus, et le regarda comme s'il avait fini par perdre l'esprit tandis qu'il ouvrait la boîte et versait le contenu dans un bol, pour ensuite le poser sur le sol et se redresser.
> 
> \- Tu as faim, n'est-ce pas ? appela-t-il.
> 
> Les gémissements de Jack lui parvinrent du dessus. Quelque chose bougea dans l'espace sous le toit.
> 
> \- Allez. Je sais que tu as faim. Je sais que Jack aussi. Pourquoi tu ne descendrais pas manger pendant que je lui prépare un biberon ? Il faut mettre le lait dans de l'eau chaude, tu sais ? Je peux te montrer.
> 
> Silence.
> 
> Un faible gémissement.
> 
> \- Je t'en prie, l'implora Hotch. Si tu peux m'entendre… si tu me comprends. C'est mon fils. Et tu l'as sauvé… mais maintenant il faut que tu me fasses confiance. S'il te plaît.

 

* * *

 

Foyet courut droit vers l'Abra et trébucha presque sur lui. Ils disparurent à nouveau. Pour réapparaître dans les airs.

Hotch réalisa avec un frisson glacé que Spencer était complètement  _fou_  de rage.

 _Vous avez tué Gideon_ , siffla Spencer. Et dans ce sifflement il y avait le souvenir de Dave qui pleurait son équipe, le souvenir de mains pleines de bonté qui s'approchaient d'un jeune Pokémon, le soulevaient et le blottissaient au chaud sous un coupe-vent.

Il le laissa à nouveau tomber. Foyet heurta le sol avec un hurlement, et sa jambe se brisa. Ils regardèrent tous, choqués.

_Vous avez tué Haley._

Spencer n'avait jamais connu Haley, mais il assaillit malgré tout Foyet de pensées, de souvenirs, de sensations. La peur de Gideon. Jack qui criait, criait, désespérait d'être nourri, et ne pensait qu'au contact de sa mère. Lui, blotti dans la voiture de Gideon, entendant le Léviator éventrer la maison. La téléportation auprès de l'homme qui l'avait aidé.

Gideon qui lui  _ordonnait_  de fuir. Une femme qui criait.

Un bébé.

Il avait fui. Mais il n'avait pas fui seul.

_Vous avez fait du mal à Aaron._

Davantage de souvenirs. Faire parti d'une équipe. D'une famille. Une cravate faite maison, des amis autour de lui, se réveiller dans une maison qui n'était pas vide, Hotch qui lui donnait des livres, des connaissances et lui apprenait plus qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Qui élargissait ses horizons. L' _amour_.

Foyet poussa un hurlement.

L'attaque ténèbres sortait par bulles du sol autour de lui, dévorant ses jambes et s'étendant jusqu'à son torse pour l'engloutir sous le regard de Hotch.

Il ignorait quand Spencer avait appris l'attaque tourmente, mais il la connaissait désormais et l'utilisait sans pitié. Foyet hurla à nouveau.

_Vous avez attaqué ma **famille**._

 

* * *

 

 

> _Twop_.
> 
> Hotch se retourna, profondément secoué. Accroupi près du bol, la queue longue et fine battant derrière lui, l'Abra le fixa, les dents dénudées. Il s'avança doucement vers le bol avec un long grondement sourd et lancinant comme un moteur.
> 
> Jack était dans ses bras, fermement tenu par ces pattes démesurées, et en serrait une des griffes dans sa petite main. L'abra se recroquevilla, le bébé sur ses genoux, et tendit une patte tremblante et hésitante vers le bol.
> 
> Hotch aurait voulu se précipiter pour arracher son fils de bras du Pokémon, le serrer contre lui et s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il était vivant,  _vivant_. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Un faux mouvement et il le perdrait à nouveau. Alors, au lieu de cela, il s'adossa au plan de travail et observa la scène.
> 
> Une griffe tapa le bol. S'arrêta. Les yeux noirs l'étudièrent. Jack gémit, une petite exclamation émise dans un souffle, et Hotch frissonna.
> 
> L'abra posa le bébé sur le sol avec douceur, puis disparut. Hotch tressaillit sous le choc.
> 
> Puis il s'avança brusquement, ramassa son fils et serra le bébé contre lui, pleurant presque de douleur et de soulagement.
> 
> _Twop !_
> 
> Il se retourna. L'abra chancela, ses genoux heurtèrent le tapis, et sa tête s'affaissa. Il s'écroula, épuisé. Sa dernière téléportation l'avait vidé de ses dernières forces. Il heurta le sol, impuissant et trop faible pour se défendre. Quelque chose roula de sa patte.
> 
> _Je savais qu'il fallait de l'eau chaude_ , fit une voix si faible et basse que Hotch se demanda s'il l'avait imaginé.  _J'ai essayé. Je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas pu… Ne… Ne me mettez pas dans une Pokéball… C'est tout noir. Je ne…_
> 
> Et il s'affala, les yeux fermés. Inconscient. Le biberon qu'il tenait un instant avant, empli de poudre épaisse à moitié mélangée qui coulait des endroits où les griffes maladroites avaient percées le fin plastique, roula jusqu'à s'immobiliser.
> 
> \- Bon dieu, souffla Hotch, stupéfait, avant de sortir son téléphone.

* * *

\- Spencer.

L'Abra l'ignora. L'attaque remontait le long du corps de Foyet, dévorant son torse, sa gorge, sa bouche-

\- Spencer ! aboya Hotch en faisant un pas en avant.

L'Abra frémit et tourna sa tête, lentement, très lentement, pour les trouver tous autour de lui à le fixer.

\- Arrête. Ca… ça va te hanter si tu le tues.

Hotch voulait qu'il meure. Oh comme il le voulait.

Mais pas aux griffes de Spencer.

Emily s'avança, ventre à terre. Tendant le nez, elle toucha Spencer au niveau du coude et gémit doucement, les oreilles en arrière. La tourmente s'immobilisa, trembla, puis s'écarta de la bouche de Foyet, lui permettant de respirer.

 _Il nous a fait du mal_ , cria Spencer, l'esprit en effervescence. Chaque pensée sombre, chaque élan de gaine, chaque souvenir que Hotch avait gardé secret ces quinze dernières années, Spencer les connaissait tous. Spencer les avait gardés pour lui.  _Il nous a fait du mal !_

\- C'est vrai, dit Hotch en tendant la main pour que le Pokémon la prenne. Et il ne le fera plus. Sauf si tu continues… car alors tu ne parviendras jamais à tourner la page et le laisser dernière toi.

Spencer fixa sa main du regard.

\- Oh, allons ! s'étrangla Foyet en riant. De la compassion, maintenant ? Après que j'ai tué votre fils, Aaron ? Vous vous êtes ramollis.

 _Vous n'avez pas tué Jack_ , dit soudain Spencer en se tournant à nouveau vers lui. Foyet le dévisagea avec stupéfaction.  _Je l'ai sauvé. J'ai réussi. Il est vivant… et il ne connait même pas votre nom. Imaginez ça, George. Un Abra a été plus malin que vous. Un enfant. Quel Eventreur vous faites !_

La tourmente disparut. Spencer recula en secouant lentement la tête.

 _Je vous ai battu une fois_ , dit-il en levant le menton d'un air têtu.  _Et je vais vous battre une nouvelle fois. Vous allez moisir en prison. Et je ne penserai pas à vous une **seule seconde**!_

Tout sembla s'arrêter un instant, puis Spencer prit la main de Hotch dans sa patte. Il se pressa contre sa jambe, son oreille frôlant le coude de Hotch. Sa décision prise, il tourna le dos à Foyet.

 _Non, pas sa décision_ , réalisa soudain Hotch en se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus furieux, dévoré par la rage et assoiffé de vengeance.  _Ma décision. Je le nourrissais de mes émotions. Et… je peux maintenant passer à autre chose._

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

\- George Foyet, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Jason Gideon, reprit-il en prenant ses menottes.

Foyet se mit à courir.

 

* * *

 

 

> Jack dormait d'un sommeil étonnamment profond dans son berceau, enfin libéré des tubes et des fils dont il avait été couvert pendant la nuit qu'il avait passé à l'hôpital, suite à l'inanition et à la déshydratation dont il avait souffert. Hotch l'observa avidement, en ressentant pleinement l'absence de sa femme, sa perte, puis il sortit de la pièce.
> 
> Il trouva Dave dans le salon, en train d'observer en silence l'Abra endormi, roulé en une minuscule boule sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis que Hotch l'avait mit là deux jours avant, se réveillant seulement momentanément pour avaler eau et nourriture avec un appétit vorace qui faisait vraiment peine à voir.
> 
> Il entendit une petite toux venant de la porte. Jessica, les yeux cernés de rouge et les cheveux en bataille.
> 
> \- Tu sais qu'ils vont me mettre sous protection de témoin avec Jack, dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce et en s'approchant pour poser la main sur son épaule.
> 
> \- Je sais, répondit-il, hébété. C'est moi qui l'ai suggéré. Je… je ne peux pas vous protéger de Foyet. Pas tout seul.
> 
> Les yeux brulants, il se retourna vers l'Abra, faute d'avoir quoi que ce soit d'autre à regarder. Même sous la fine couverture dont quelqu'un, probablement Jessica, l'avait recouvert, il pouvait voir trop d'os, pas assez de chair. La créature mourrait de faim. Couverte de saleté, bien trop maigre, et incroyablement misérable.
> 
> \- Quel est son âge à ton avis ?
> 
> Jessica lui lança un drôle de regard.
> 
> \- Je ne sais pas. Jeune, dit-elle finalement d'une voix étrange. Bien trop jeune pour être tout seul, en tout cas. Tu vas devoir laisser cet abra à quelqu'un qui peut s'en occuper. Sais-tu seulement comment élever un bébé Pokémon ?
> 
> Hotch fronça les sourcils. Quelle question !
> 
> \- Oui ! dit-il d'une voix brusque.
> 
> Il tendit la main et effleura du doigt les touffes de fourrure sur l'oreille de l'Abra endormi.
> 
> \- Bien sûr que je le sais. J'en suis parfaitement capable.
> 
> \- Oh, j'en suis sûr, dit Jessica en s'éloignant pour toucher du doigt le bol collant et empli de morceaux de pêches qu'il avait laissé pour la petite créature. Mais tu sais, avec le travail… nous qui seront partis… eh bien, c'est une énorme responsabilité, Aaron. Et tu n'aime même pas les Pokémon.
> 
> Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix le turlupinait. Il le fixa en plissant les yeux.
> 
> \- Est-ce que tu essayes délibérément de me provoquer pour que je le garde ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.
> 
> Elle sourit malgré son chagrin, les yeux brillants.
> 
> \- Ahah, oui. J'aurais dû savoir que ça ne fonctionnerait pas avec un profileur, rit-elle faiblement avant de baisser les yeux sur l'Abra. Il est seul Aaron. Il a besoin de quelqu'un.
> 
> _Il._
> 
> \- C'est un mâle ? demanda Hotch en avalant difficilement.
> 
> C'était bien trop proche d'en savoir trop sur la créature à son goût. Plus encore que de savoir qu'elle pouvait communiquer, comme une  _personne_. Enfin, non, pas comme une personne, c'était un Pokémon… ils n'étaient pas  _si_  intelligents.
> 
> Sauf qu'il avait volé le lait… et même presque réussi à le préparer. Il avait compris que Jack était en danger. Compris que dans le chalet de Gideon, il serait en sécurité.
> 
> Compris que Hotch était là pour l'aider.
> 
> Que pouvait-il comprendre d'autre ?
> 
> _Spencer_ , fit une petite voix. Hotch sursauta et baissa le regard. Un unique œil à moitié ouvert le regardait en retour.  _Je m'appelle Spencer. Bonjour…_
> 
> \- Est-ce qu'il… est-ce qu'il vient de  _parler_  ?
> 
> Par bonheur, Jessica semblait aussi stupéfaite que lui.
> 
> \- Bonjour à toi aussi, dit-il.
> 
> Il savait ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, mais n'appréciait pas pour autant.
> 
> _Bon sang, Hotchner,_ pensa-t-il, frustré.  _C'est la dernière chose dont tu as besoin…_
> 
> _Je ne vais pas rester si vous ne voulez pas de moi_ , dit l'Abra. Il ferma les yeux, puis inclina la tête.  _Vous ne voulez pas de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être ici. Je m'en sors très bien tout seul._
> 
> Un mensonge évident.
> 
> \- Quel âge as-tu ?
> 
> _Dix-sept ans._
> 
> Un autre mensonge évident.
> 
> \- Tu restes, gronda Hotch en se levant. En tout cas… pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois plus fort. Plus vieux.
> 
> Silence. Un silence tendu, inquiet.  _S'il vous plaît, ne me mettez pas dans une Pokéball_ , dit l'Abra, les oreilles repliées en arrière. Il s'assit lentement, chancelant, replié sur lui-même. Si petit, que Hotch songea qu'il serait à peine visible s'il le prenait entre ses deux mains.  _La pensée d'être confiné dans une représentation de données analogiques de moi-même a quelque chose de terrifiant. C'est déconcertant._
> 
> \- Tu as peur des Pokéballs ? questionna Jessica, toujours choquée.
> 
> _Je… c'est ennuyeux._
> 
> \- Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce qu'il pourrait arriver de pire ? demanda Hotch.
> 
> Il allait devoir le faire enregistrer. Faire rechercher ses parents, s'il lui en restait. S'il était sauvage, et Hotch en doutait car quel Pokémon sauvage connaitrait le mot « analogique », il ne pourrait pas les retrouver, mais si ses parents étaient enregistrés…
> 
> \- Que tu t'ennuies ?
> 
> _…Il y fait noir, aussi._
> 
> Un Abra effrayé par l'obscurité. Ca. Ca et un oiseau dévoré par le deuil, c'étaient les deux seuls Pokémons qui se tenaient entre Hotch et l'Eventreur.
> 
> \- Pas de Pokéball, accepta-t-il.
> 
> Il tendit la main comme pour serrer la sienne, puis réalisa. Serrer la main d'un Pokémon ? Qu'est-ce qui  _clochait_  chez lui aujourd'hui ? L'Abra regarda sa main, puis tendit sa patte pour taper avec hésitation sa paume, les griffes serrées autour de ses doigts. Il ne la serra pas vraiment, mais s'y accrocha simplement, comme Jack le faisait quand il le prenait dans ses bras. Comme n'importe quel enfant cherchant de l'affection. Cela frappa alors Hotch :  _Ce n'est qu'un enfant_.
> 
> \- Promis.
> 
> _Merci_.

 

* * *

 

Il ne put aller très loin.

Il n'existait rien de plus rapide qu'un Roucarnage. Un battement d'aile, un coup de serres, et Foyet tomba pour ne plus se relever. Hotch observa en silence, Spencer agrippant toujours sa main.

 _C'est terminé_ , dit-il soudain.  _Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Retrouver Jack._

Hotch chancela sous le poids du soulagement. Son équipe se regroupa autour de lui. Derek tendit une énorme patte pour qu'il s'appuie contre lui. Emily se pressa contre le genou que Spencer ne monopolisait pas. Ils le soutiendraient jusqu'à bout.

Il fallut un moment pour qu'il réalise que Spencer avait dit « vous ». Et non « nous ».

Mais pour le moment, il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la gratitude.


	6. David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et l’agent Gideon, de bien des manières, est submergé par sa profonde connaissance des autres, c’est la raison pour laquelle il livre aussi peu de lui-même, tout en se donnant corps et âme dans chaque affaire que nous traitons.

 

Ils parcoururent seuls le Hall des Maîtres. Vide, comme il l’était depuis maintenant quinze ans.

Personne n’avait foulé ce sol depuis que Foyet avait tué Jason Gideon.

Une épaisse couche de poussière obscurcissait le tableau du dernier Maître en date. Dave siffla avec colère en le voyant dans cet état, puis s’éleva en battant des ailes afin d’envoyer une bourrasque de vent qui balaya le verre et ses environs. Le marbre noir étincelait alors que la poussière retombait au loin, et Gideon les regarda depuis ce moment capturé par l’appareil photo, presque vingt ans auparavant.

Il était entouré par son équipe. Un Pikachu, un Florizarre, un Tortank, le museau reptilien d’un Dracaufeu, le sourire timide d’un Lokhlass. Dave se tenait à ses cotés, le torse bombé de fierté et le bec ouvert pour pousser un cri qui faisait grimacer les autres.

Pour une fois, Dave était silencieux, renfermé, ses yeux sombres fixés sur les visages immobiles de son équipe. Spencer lévita jusqu’à lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

_ Je suis désolé pour ton équipe _ , dit-il soudain en tendant une patte pour frôler l’aile de Dave.  _Et pour ton dresseur… je sais que cela s’est passé il y a longtemps, et… enfin, je ne peux pas imaginer ce que cela fait de perdre… tout ça._

Dave fit un bruit sourd, et s’éloigna en direction des portes. Ils en avaient terminé. C’était fait. Ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux, revenir à ce qui les y attendait, quoi que ce soit.

Hotch déglutit difficilement. Foyet était mort. Dave n’avait aucune raison de rester avec lui… plus maintenant.

Jack. Il pouvait rentrer retrouver Jack. Il aimait son travail, il l’aimait beaucoup, mais il aimait sa famille encore davantage.

Et trop de temps s’était écoulé.

\- Qu’a-t’il dit ? demanda-t-il à Spencer à voix basse, alors que le Roucarnage quittait la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Le torse de Spencer se souleva alors qu’il inspirait brusquement, la queue basse et la fourrure dressée d’inquiétude.

_ « Tout a une fin, gamin ». Ce n’est pas la fin, pas vrai, Hotch ? Ce n’est pas la fin pour nous ? Hotch ? _

Hotch ne répondit pas.

Il ne savait tout simplement pas.

* * *

 

Le silence tomba dans la pièce.

\- Vous avez choisi le BAU, dit soudain Strauss. A l’époque. Regrettez-vous ce choix, Agent Hotchner ? Sachant que cela vous a fait perdre quinze ans avec votre famille ?

Hotch ne laissa son regard ni se détourner, ni tressaillir.

\- J’ai fait ce que j’avais à faire pour qu’ils soient en sécurité, madame. J’ai passé ces quinze années à bâtir mon équipe et à m’améliorer jusqu’à ce que je me sente capable de traverser la Route Victoire et d'en ressortir, vivant. Pas juste vivant, mais avec mon équipe saine et sauve. Vous aviez tort de les décrire comme sous-entraînés et de bas niveau… mon équipe est telle qu’elle doit être pour accomplir son travail. Et ils continueront de l’accomplir, peu importe qui est à leur tête, car ils aiment ce travail. Peu importe la punition que vous pensez appropriée pour mes actions, punissez-moi, pas mon équipe. Ils suivaient mes ordres. Et ils ont été fantastiques.

Strauss regarda en silence les autres membres du conseil.

\- Nous allons devoir discuter de votre cas, Agent, dit-elle finalement. Mais il faut que je vous demande quelque chose : si cela marque la fin de votre carrière au sein du Bureau, qu’allez-vous faire ?

Hotch eut alors un sourire. Car il connaissait la réponse. Il était fatigué. Vieux, plus vieux que jamais, éreinté.

\- Je rentre chez moi, dit-il simplement. Retrouver ma famille.

Enfin.


	7. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une fois de plus, l'équipe avait affronté un monstre et avait gagné

 

C'était presque impossible de dire quels éclats blancs et bleus de l'eau étaient faits par le Pokémon dragon en train de chahuter, et lesquels étaient de simples vagues formées par la brise.

La gorge serrée et sèche, Hotch piquait l'herbe à coté de lui en observant l'eau. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, à écouter les trilles des Draco adultes qui appelaient Henry, et les bruits d'éclaboussures faits par le petit Minidraco qui aspergeait d'eau ses parents.

Jack se pencha en avant pour poser le menton sur ses genoux, les bras entourant lâchement ses jambes.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il en fixant intensément l'eau, les cheveux tombant devant ses yeux de cette manière qui donnait furieusement envie à Hotch d'aller chercher un peigne. Avec tout ce que tu as traversé… ils étaient tellement importants pour toi. Pourquoi les avoir laissés partir ?

A cette pensée, Hotch prit une soudaine inspiration dans l'air matinal, frais et mordant. Il y eut un battement d'ailes au-dessus d'eux et Dave glissa au dessus de l'eau, les serres fendant la surface, à la recherche de poisson. JJ cracha un jet d'eau vers lui puis replongea avec un rire strident, tandis que le Roucarnage poussait une exclamation de surprise et se tournait vers elle.

\- Parce qu'ils ont le droit de vivre leur vie, dit-il finalement en se penchant en arrière, le visage levé vers le soleil. Comme nous. Je ne le savais pas quand Gideon m'a donné Dave. Il m'a fallu quinze ans pour le réaliser… et une fois que je l'ai compris, ça a tout changé. On ne force pas sa famille à rester près de soi. Elle reste, tout simplement.

Et ils étaient restés. Depuis le jour où il avait pressé le bouton sur chaque Pokéball pour couper la connexion entre elle et le Pokémon, ils étaient restés à ses cotés. Peut-être pas physiquement. Il n'avait pas vu Emily depuis ce jour, et pourtant il s'avait qu'elle viendrait le retrouver un jour, quand elle aurait terminé de se trouver elle-même. Derek et Penelope apparaissaient tous les deux mois à la bordure de son terrain, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais partis, toujours avec un nouveau gadget entre les pattes de Penelope, et de nouveaux livres pour Spencer dans sa poche.

Dave était resté.  _Il dit qu'il est trop vieux pour partir à l'aventure, maintenant_ , avait traduit Spencer.  _Il a réellement dit « vieux » cette fois, je le jure._

JJ avait disparu puis, deux ans plus tard, était réapparue dans le lac en lançant un appel strident. Ce n'est qu'après trois mois supplémentaires que Hotch avait réalisé qu'elle n'était pas seule, et il ne l'avait découvert que parce qu'il avait vu un jour Spencer jouer avec le bébé Minidraco sur la rive. Elle était de retour, certes, mais elle n'était plus son Pokémon, et cela lui convenait très bien. Elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour rester non loin avec sa famille, elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour mettre leur sécurité entre ses mains, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Et Spence.

Il était resté. Il avait ri à l'idée de partir. Mais alors que les années passaient sur cette existence calme, tranquille, dans cette maison au milieu de nulle part, avec Jack et Jessica, avec les champs et le lac, il était devenu de plus en plus silencieux. Hotch le surprenait parfois à faire les cent pas, à l'extérieur, au milieu de la nuit, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Parfois, l'Abra passait plusieurs semaines sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Et le jour où Jack eut dix-sept ans, Hotch sut ce qui allait se passer. Bouclant la boucle.

\- Tu dis ça juste pour que je ne me sente pas mal en partant, pas vrai ? plaisanta Jack en lui donnant un petit coup dans le bras.

Mais il semblait éreinté. Inquiet.

Il n'aurait pas dû l'être. Il s'en tirerait très bien.

\- Hé, tu sais, je peux rester un peu plus longtemps… ajouta-t-il. Je pourrais partir l'année prochaine.

Hotch se redressa, ignorant ses jointures qui protestèrent après l'heure passée étendu dans l'herbe humide.

\- Jack, ces deux dernières années tu n'as parlé que de ça, du jour où tu irais à la recherche de Pokémons, dit-il.

Il tourna le dos au lac et se dirigea vers la maison tranquille qui allait bientôt devenir encore plus silencieuse. Spencer était assis sur la marche du porche, les griffes grattant la terre quand il étira ses pattes, la veste et la cravate bien en place, et le sac passé sur son épaule. Il était prêt.

Même si Hotch, lui, ne l'était pas.

\- Tu t'en sortiras incroyablement bien, conclut-il en serrant son fils contre lui.

Jack s'agrippa à lui, oubliant pendant un moment les mois qu'il leur avait fallu pour cesser d'être des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, oubliant les années passées loin de l'autre. Oubliant les années qu'ils allaient encore passer loin de l'autre à l'avenir.

\- N'oublie pas de venir me rendre visite.

\- On n'oubliera pas, murmura Jack en prenant le sac que lui tendait sa tante.

Il la prit elle aussi dans ses bras, et se mit à rougir quand ses yeux commençèrent à briller.

\- Pas vrai, Spence ?

 _Jamais_ , acquiesça Spencer en se levant. Ses prochains mots furent uniquement pour Hotch.  _Je veillerai sur lui, Aaron. Promis._

\- Je sais, murmura Hotch.

Il fit ensuite un pas en arrière, et regarda les deux silhouettes s'éloigner lentement.

\- Bonne chance…

Même si Jack n'avait pas besoin de chance.

Pas s'il était accompagné de Spencer.

_Fin_


End file.
